Yo soy Kuroko y esta es mi historia
by SebaFTW
Summary: Kuroko entro al instituto Seirin después de separarse de su equipo anterior, Kuroko decide que empezara a construir su historia junto a sus nuevos amigos y cómplices en el basquet, Momoi su novia lo apoya en todo al igual que sus amigos de la Generación de los Milagros, Kuroko empieza su vida loca y desenfrenada camino al éxito. KuroxMomo Lemmon No Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola mi nombre es Sebastián y me presento con esta mi segunda historia y la primera de Kuroko No Basquet, espero que esta historia les guste ya que contendrá Lemmon a la medida que vaya dándoseme mejor y No será Yaoi ya que no me gustan las series Yaois aunque no tengo nada contra ellas pero encuentro que hacer un cambio es bueno y una serie Kuroko x Momoi es buena ya que es una linda pareja a mi parecer.**_

_**Me gustaría que fueran participativos con la historia y den sus comentarios o ideas ya que está en construcción, no olviden escribo esto para ustedes, si les gusta hagan que sea mejor aún y den sus ideas o apoyo ya que sirven demasiado y si encuentran que al Lemmon le faltan cosas denme sus ideas por mensaje privado o en los comentarios ya que se de Lemmon pero escribirlos cuesta.**_

_**No les quito más tiempo y espero que les guste este primer capítulo de **_

**Yo soy Kuroko y esta es mi historia**

Hola mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya actualmente estoy en la preparatoria Teiko junto a mis amigos los cuales son conocidos como la Generación de los milagros, yo soy el sexto hombre de esa generación ya que en verdad paso muy desapercibido pero nadie sospecha que en verdad puedo llegar a ser peor a mis amigos.

Falta poco para que termine el año escolar y tengamos que elegir una escuela nueva, yo todavía estoy pensando a donde iré ya que Momo-Chan mi novia quiere que me valla junto a ella y Aomine-kun a Too.

Este año salimos campeones nuevamente como todos los años, por algo somos la Generación de los milagros ¿No?, como todas las veces ganamos mi equipo ya tiene predispuesto en el lugar en donde celebrar el cual es un restaurant común y corriente en donde una familia de ancianos atiende excelente a mi parecer, pero en verdad a ustedes eso no les importa ¿Ustedes quieren saber qué hace la generación de los milagros? ¿Piensan que todos no se llevan? Pues ahora les diré eso, aquí empiezo a escribir mi historia como Kuroko Tetsuya y no como Generación de los milagros.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la esquina del restaurant junto al equipo, Momo-chan está sentada junto a mi muy apegada a mi brazo derecho tanto diría yo que puedo sentir su pecho, a mi lado izquierdo estaba un muy buen amigo como Kise-Kun con el cual tenemos una excelente relación, al frente mío se encontraba Aomine-Kun el cual se encontraba discutiendo con Midorima-kun por quien había encestado más veces, Akashi se encontraba en la punta de la mesa totalmente sorprendido por cómo comía Mura-Kun ya que en verdad no era normal para el que Mura-kun comiera tal cantidad de comida y en verdad yo pienso exactamente lo mismo.

Kise: Kurochi, ¿Ya sabes a que secundaria entraras? Me pregunto mientras sacaba su celular para responder mensajes de sus fans al parecer.

Yo: En verdad no estoy decidido todavía pero será una escuela en la que me encuentre cómodo conmigo mismo de eso estoy seguro.

Momo: Como es que todavía no sabes a donde iras Amor… Tu sabes que quiero que estemos juntos me dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla.

Yo: Lo tengo presente pero es una decisión mía y no te preocupes donde sea que vaya seguiré amándote y seguiremos viéndonos igualmente, después de todo estar siempre juntos nos quita algo de independencia.

Momo: Sea lo que elijas te apoyare siempre me dijo sonriéndome amablemente.

Kise: ¿Y ustedes saben a dónde irán? Pregunto a los demás.

Akashi: Yo ingresare a Rankuzan ya que tienen uno de los mejores equipos de Secundaria que hay.

Murasakibara: Yo iré a jugar a Yosen, me llegaron ofertas de esa escuela.

Aomine: Yo me marchare a Too después de todo ya entre hay hace tiempo ya.

¿Y tú Midorima-Kun a dónde iras? Le pregunte mientras comía un poco de ramen que me habían servido.

Midorima: Estoy pensando en ir Shutoku ya que me queda cerca de casa y su equipo no es malo pero conmigo seremos campeones jaja.

Momo: ¿Y tú Kise-kun a dónde iras?

Kise: En verdad estaba pensando en ir a Kaijo y hay entrar al equipo de básquet.

Akashi: ¿Kaijo eh? No esta tan mal, además en este instante están todos los equipos nivelados, hasta que lleguemos nosotros claramente.

Yo: Que gane el mejor solamente ya que al parecer el próximo año jugaremos en equipos diferentes les dije sonriendo antes de que Momo me diera de comer.

Aomine: ¿Y? ¿Decidiste a dónde iras?

En ese momento al Restaurant entro un grupo de chicos que al parecer eran amigos y todos de un mismo equipo de básquet, pude leer en sus chaquetas que decía Seirin, en verdad me gusto el ambiente que ellos tenían cuando conversaban ya que se sentaron al lado derecho de nosotros ya que era el único lugar desocupado del lugar, podía escuchar todo lo que hablaban y me di cuenta de que a pesar de haber perdido un partido estaba contentos porque se habían divertido y eso me inspiro a decidir más adelante.

En la mesa de Seirin

Izuki: ¿Hyuga-kun te diste cuenta de quienes están en la mesa de al lado?

Hyuga: ¿Eh? [Hyuga se giró y pudo observar al mejor equipo de todas las escuelas] La ¿Generación de los milagros? ¿En un lugar como este?

Kiyoshi: Que tiene de malo Hyuga-kun son personas normales como todos nosotros, solamente que son prodigios.

Riko: [Observando con sus ojos las estadísticas en los cuerpos los chicos de Teiko] Ahh! Seria espectacular tener a un jugador de ese equipo en el nuestro.

Hyuga: Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Que no somos lo suficientemente talentosos!

Riko: No quise decir eso, pero en verdad seria buenísimo, piénsenlo podríamos llegar a estar en los mejores equipos del país, aunque tengamos que trabajar el doble.

Mitobe: Me agrada pensar así, en verdad me gustaría conocer y jugar junto a un compañero de ese equipo.

Shinji: Que lastima que en verdad eso nunca pasara, ellos serán transferidos a las mejores escuelas seguramente.

Kiyoshi: Shinji tiene razón siempre es así.

¿Con que es imposible? Yo creo que no, saque mi celular y busque en qué lugar quedaba el instituto Seirin y tuve la sorpresa de que quedaba prácticamente cerca de mi casa lo que me acomodo mucho, Momo-chan se percató que estaba concentrado escuchando la conversación de los de al lado y además buscando en mi celular el instituto, momo supo en ese mismo instante cuales eran mis intenciones y me hablo al oído.

Momo: Amor, recuerda siempre estaré hay para apoyarte en lo que me pidas y en lo que no igual, si quieres ir a Seirin anda nadie te detiene, construye tu historia.

Mire a Momo y la bese profundamente largo rato frente a todo el equipo, en verdad en ese instante fue lo que menos me preocupo, ya había tomado mi decisión, ¡Iré a Seirin!

Me levante y hable a mi equipo y al parecer la mesa de al lado también escucho.

Yo: Ya sé a qué instituto iré el próximo año.

Kise: ¡Qué bien! ¡Kurochi dinos cual es!

Yo: Iré a Seirin.

Hyuga expulso la bebida en la cara de Shinji al escuchar al Peli celeste decir que iría al mismo instituto que él y todo el equipo.

Riko: ¡Escucharon eso! ¡Dijo Seirin!

Kiyoshi: Escuche escuche, tranquilízate Riko se darán cuenta.

Estaban todos en la mesa expectantes por saber qué dirían los demás miembros de la generación milagrosa.

Akashi: Como capitán y amigo te deseo todas las buenas suertes y que gane el mejor de todos, aunque todos saben que seré yo ¿cierto? Jaja.

Aomine: Bien Tetsu, no saben cuántas ganas tengo de jugar contra ti, espero que el equipo de Seirin te valore.

Riko: No jodas, ¡sería imposible no hacer eso!

Momo: Amor, me alegra que decidas en donde quieres empezar tu historia y nunca olvides que no estás solo.

Yo: lo se aquí tengo buenos amigos y espero encontrar también buenos amigos en Seirin.

Midorima: Eso esperamos todos de todos Kuroko, tal como dice Momoi-chan empezaremos a escribir nuestra historia de hoy en adelante.

Después de eso conversamos, comimos y en el caso de Kise nos emborrachamos. (No piensen que yo caí tan bajo teniendo a mi equipo hay jaja)

Al rato Akashi pidió la cuenta y nos retiramos todos del local, antes de salir Momo-chan les dijo a los chicos que esperaran afuera que nosotros nos demoraríamos un poco más.

Yo le pregunte por que había hecho eso y me respondió que quería hablar con el equipo de Seirin, yo le hice caso y nos acercamos a la mesa de Seirin.

Estábamos al frente de la mesa de Seirin y nos miraron a los dos, Momo me agarro la mano fuertemente.

Momo: Hola soy Satsuki Momoi gusto en conocerlos.

Yo: Hola mi nombre es Tetsuya Kuroko, 6 hombre fantasma de Teiko, me gustaría incorporarme a su equipo les dije mientras me inclinaba levemente.

Estaba esperando respuesta y al parecer estaban impresionados por mi actitud.

Riko: Hola Kuroko-kun, Hola Momoi-chan dijo amigablemente no tiene por qué ser tan formales.

Hyuga: Si, no pudimos evitar escuchar que irías a Seirin y en verdad esa noticia nos gustó mucho ya que reconocimos inmediatamente quienes eran, pero Kuroko-kun tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Yo: Lo que sea Hyuga-kun le respondí con más confianza.

Hyuga: ¿Por qué Seirin? En verdad debes tener oferta de muchas más escuelas para jugar en sus equipos.

Yo: Quiero empezar mi historia, la quiero escribir y no sabía a qué escuela entrar hasta que los vi a ustedes entrar aquí, su grupo es muy unido y amigable y eso me gusto ya que pensé que el cambio no sería tan grande a lo que sentía con Teiko.

Kiyoshi: Si ese es el caso Kuroko-Kun bienvenido al equipo, te esperamos en las inscripciones del club en el festival de iniciación de clases me dijo levantándose y frotándome el cabello.

¡Bienvenido al equipo! Me dijeron todos y eso me gustó mucho ya que sentí un ambiente cálido y amigable.

Muchas gracias, les deseo toda la suerte, bueno nosotros nos vamos.

Hasta luego dijeron todos y nos marchamos juntándonos con el resto.

Han pasado ya las vacaciones las que pase con Momo-chan en la playa tranquilamente, cada día somos más unidos y en verdad me siento feliz por tener a alguien como ella y todos los días me imagino que sería de nosotros si ese día no le hubiera regalado ese palo de helado premiado, da igual eso ¿cierto? Ustedes quieren que entre a la escuela o ¿Me equivoco?

Mañana entro al instituto, será un día largo y nuevo para mí, estaré lejos de Momo-chan aunque sé que Aomine-kun la cuidara, no puedo evitar extrañar a mi antiguo equipo.

Voy llegando al instituto, entre e inmediatamente se acercaban grupos de estudiantes ofreciéndome que me una a sus clubes de esto y tal cosa pero yo tenía un objetivo el cual no estaba logrando, no podía encontrar el club de básquet entre tanta gente, estaba repleto de clubes por doquier, llevo aproximadamente unos 15 minutos buscando alguna señal para encontrar el puesto e inscribirme ya que hoy es la última fecha para entrar a los clubes u oficialmente no voy a poder entrar.

Estoy caminando mientras busco el puesto del club y alguien me grita a lo lejos ya que sentí que gritaban mi nombre desde lejos, me volteé y pude observar a nuestra entrenadora corriendo directo hacia mí.

Riko: Que bueno que te encontré Kuro, te vez un poco perdido jaja.

Yo: Hola…

Riko: Riko… Aida Riko lo siento por no presentarme antes, pero ven vamos con los demás.

Riko me agarro de la mano y me llevo hasta el puesto de básquet donde estaban los chicos repartiendo panfletos para los demás estudiantes.

Yo: Hola a todos… Como están dije ya que no sabía el nombre de nadie hay presente.

Riko: Bueno chicos llego Kuro-kun, Kuroko él es nuestro capitán Jumpei Hyuga.

Hyuga: Que bueno verte por aquí

Riko: Él es el fundador del equipo junto a Hyuga, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Kiyoshi: Bienvenido nuevamente Kuroko-kun

Riko: Y estos son Shun Izuki, Rinnosuke Mitobe, Shinji Koganei, Satoshi Tsuchida, Koki Furihata, Koichi Kawahara y Hiroshi Fukuda.

Yo: Gusto en conocerlos a todos espero que nos llevemos bien les dije inclinándome un poco a lo que un Izuki me abrazo amigablemente con su brazo por arriba de mis hombros y me incluyo al grupo rápidamente.

Estuvimos toda la tarde hay entregando panfletos los cuales no leen muchos ya que los que se unen a este club son las personas que en verdad están dispuestas a jugar a Básquet, ya era hora de marcharse estábamos terminando de ordenar todo y de limpiar el lugar.

Riko: Bien chicos terminamos! Solamente se unieron dos chicos nuevos, Kuroko-kun y … haber déjame ver… Taiga Kagami, Bueno da igual nos juntamos mañana en la mañana en el gimnasio del instituto por favor no lleguen tarde el primer día.

¡Si entrenadora! Respondieron todos, yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas del puesto y llega Momo-chan junto a Aomine-kun a visitarme.

Momo: Kuroko! [Corriendo directo a mí y lanzándose a mis brazos] Te extraño!

Aomine: Que tal tu primer día Tetsu

Yo: Muy bien en verdad no puede ser mejor mi decisión.

Momo: Me alegro mucho amor, te vengo a buscar para que nos vallamos a casa ya que se me quedaron mis llaves en la cocina.

**Nota del autor: Kuroko vive junto a Momoi en un departamento ya que sus padres son de otra región en este fic las cosas serán así.**

Yo: Ok, tengo que presentarles a mis nuevos amigos espérenme un poco.

Me voltee y llame a Hyuga, Kiyoshi y a Izuki los cuales estaban conversando mientras desarmaban el puesto.

Yo: Amor, Ao-kun ellos son Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyuga Jumpei y Shun Izuki.

Momoi: Gusto en conocerlos, Tirador bajo presión, corazón de Hierro y a el ojo de águila.

Kiyoshi: Igualmente es un gusto conocer a tan buen analista y a Daiki Aomine el mejor delantero que hay.

Aomine: Al parecer me conoces.

Hyuga: Como no hacerlo si eran invencibles.

Aomine: Si tienes razón pero ni sería tan bueno si no hubieran tenido una sombra tan oscura.

Izuki: ¿A que te refieres con "Sombra"?

Aomine: Kuroko… Es un jugador excepcional, asiste, anota, juega y construye pero él decide que su talento sirva para que alguien brille por eso él es la sombra, mientras más oscura es la sombra más fuerte es la luz, yo en Teiko fui la luz de Kuroko y él fue mi sombra, éramos y somos una dupla invencible, espero que sepan aprovechar al gran jugador que tiene con ustedes y dejes que él sea su sombra.

Yo: No tenías que contar esa historia tan larga Ao-kun.

Aomine: Tenía que hacerlo después de todo yo te enseñe a encestar pequeñín jajaja.

Kiyoshi: Ten por seguro que lo haremos y que ganaremos a todos incluso a la Generación Milagrosa.

Aomine: Tienen todo para hacerlo, aunque tengan por seguro que el camino no será nada de fácil y todos tendrán que dar su 200% para ganar cada partido.

Hyuga: Estoy ansioso por que esta temporada empiece ya.

Aomine: Igualmente, Bueno chicos nos vemos gusto en conocerlos, Tetsu pásala bien con Momoi-chan hoy en la noche campeón.

Momo: AO!-Kun!

Ao-kun se fue y quedamos los 5 conversando un rato más.

Izuki: ¿Ustedes viven juntos?

Yo: Si desde un poco antes del verano pasado empezamos a vivir juntos ya que yo vivía solo en mi departamento.

Momo: Así es

Kiyoshi: Eso es vivir la vida loca jajaja, bueno nos vemos mañana, espero volver a vernos de nuevo Momoi-Chan.

Momo: Claro que sí, nos vamos también nosotros quiero entregarte tu regalo K-U-R-O -Kun

Yo: Bueno como digas, chao chicos nos vemos en el entrenamiento mañana.

Hyuga: Que suerte que tiene.

Izuki: Tú tienes a Riko y lo sabes pero eres un cobarde de primera.

Hyuga: Cállate! No sabes de lo que hablas, nos vemos mañana.

En el departamento.

Qué bueno que es llegar a casa después de un largo día – Tienes razón fue un día nuevo en muchos sentidos – Kuro-kun ¿Qué quieres de comer? – Mmm, en verdad… Contigo me basta y me sobra.

Agarre a Momo por la cintura y la gire hacia mí y la bese, Momo por instinto salto y cruzo sus piernas por mi espalda a la altura de la cintura quedando aferrada a mi cuerpo, mientras nos besábamos camine hasta nuestra habitación y la lancé sobre la cama y caí sobre ella suavemente besándole el cuello.

Momo al parecer ya no quería más juego previo y quería pasar al plato de fondo, empezó a desvestirse al igual que yo, una vez que terminamos ella se acercó a mí y me empujo dejándome acostado y ella arriba mío, me beso y empezó a bajar suavemente por el cuello y el pecho, después siguió por el estómago hasta que llego al olimpo, nunca había sentido nada igual, era una sensación que me dejaba tieso del placer que recibía.

Momo se volteo al mismo tiempo que estaba ahí abajo y yo entendí inmediatamente que era lo que quería y se lo cumplí, era un olor que me dejaba hipnotizado, ahora sabía que ella era la mujer de mi vida y que no encontraría a nadie igual, estuvimos así hasta que ambos acabamos.

Me acosté al lado de mi amor y ella me abrazo y me hablo al oído.

Seamos uno Kuro-kun por favor- Lo que diga mi princesa- Me gane arriba y me prepare, fui lo más gentil que pude ya que hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos – Si! Amor sigue así! No pares por favor! – Se… Siente muy bien… Mom...o – Cambiemos – Dale.

Momo quedo arriba mío y empezó a balancearse para atrás y delante de una forma majestuosa para cualquier hombre, estuvimos así mínimo una hora y después caímos rendidos a los pies de Morfeo.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y se agradecería sus favoritos y follows, compartan la historia con sus amigos si les gusto y espero vernos pronto en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Nos vemos! Suerte!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Primer entrenamiento

**Hola aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de esta serie espero que les guste**

Ya es mañana, estoy desayunando junto a Momo en un café que está cerca de mi instituto mientras esperamos a que Ao-kun venga a buscar a Momo ya que tienen que ir entrenar con su nuevo equipo a un gimnasio particular del equipo.

Momo, ¿A qué le sonríes tanto? Te veo renovada - ¿A qué crees tú? – Mmm, no te entiendo, que yo sepa no has recibido ninguna buena noticia "Le dijo Kuroko mientras se frotaba la cabeza" – puf, Estoy feliz porque estamos en nuestro mejor momento y agregado a eso, anoche fue una noche espectacular que recordare en verdad por siempre – Tienes razón amor pero fuera de todo esto Ao-kun debe estar por llegar y yo me tengo que marchar no quiero llegar atrasado a mi primer entrenamiento – Nos vemos amor [Momo beso a Kuroko y este salió del café].

En el Instituto Seirin

Donde está el gimnasio no tengo a quien preguntar nadie llega al instituto a esta hora de la mañana, hubiera venido antes a conocerlo y no tendría estos problemas- Se decía Kuroko a si mismo mientras caminaba buscando el gimnasio.

¡Kuroko! ¡Por aquí!, Kuroko volteo y vio a Riko levantando sus brazos para que Kuroko la viera, Kuroko camino hacia Riko y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla muy amistosamente ya que le había servido de gran ayuda.

Solo faltas tú Kuroko y empezamos, venga entremos [Riko corrió las puertas del gimnasio y entro junto a Kuroko], encontré a Kuro-kun estamos todos presentes – Buenos días a todos [Kuroko camino hacia el grupo] – Buenos días Kuroko que bueno verte por aquí [Lo saludo Kiyoshi y Hyuga] – Bueno bueno chicos si hablan será en al cancha pero primero quiero que todos se quiten sus camisetas y se formen [Dijo Riko mientras aplaudía para que despabilaran los chicos] – Entendido dijeron todos a la vez.

Estaban todos en formación y a torso desnudo mirando de frente a Riko – Bueno chicos ya se conocen todos y observando bien los antiguos no han tenido mayor cambio en su cuerpo pero veo a dos cuerpos muy interesantes aquí [Quedándose viendo a Kuroko y a un Pelirrojo alto que estaba al lado de Kuroko] "Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué pertenecía a la generación de los milagros, sus estadísticas son impresionantes a pesar de su baja estatura y Kagami-Kun puede fácilmente competir contra la generación de los milagros" Preséntense y digan sus objetivos – Ok, me llamo Taiga Kagami y mi objetivo es derrotar a la generación de los milagros - Me llamo Tetsuya Kuroko y mi objetivo es lograr que este equipo alcance la cima del campeonato teniendo que ganar a todo mi ex equipo – Excelente Kuroko esa mentalidad me gusta después de todo la generación de los milagros es un nivel bastante alto [Riko se dio media vuelta y camino hacia los petos pero volteo rápidamente al escuchar un fuerte grito]- ¡Queee! ¡Tú eres de la Generación de los milagros! ¡Eso no puede ser posible!- Kagami grito fuertemente apuntando a Kuroko con un dedo- Tranquilo Kagami-kun ahora jugaremos y veremos el nivel de todos mientras los observo para ver en que hay que mejorar y cuáles son sus capacidades.

Muy Bien chicos, Hyuga-kun, Kiyoshi-kun ustedes serán los capitanes elijan a su equipo, esto será como un partido común y corriente entre amigos [Riko le lanzo unos petos amarillos a Hyuga-kun] – Haber haber que tenemos por aquí, Kagami ven a mi equipo [Hyuga le lanzo un peto a Kagami] – Bueno es mi turno, Izuki ven [Izuki se ganó al lado de Kiyoshi] – Bueno me toca, Mitobe [Lanzo un peto a Mitobe] – Veamos qué tan bueno eres Kuroko-kun – Elijo a mi cuarto, Satoshi [lanzándole un peto] – Shinji ven [Shinji salto y se ganó al lado de Kuroko] – Elijo al último, Hiroshi ven [Lanzo el ultimo peto] bien somos cinco – Koichi.

Bueno chicos Estan listos los equipos, Koki tienes buena vista ven a ayudarme a examinar [Riko camino hacia la banca y se sentó con una libreta en la mano, Koki la siguió y se sentó al lado de ella] ¡Empiecen cuando quieran!

Los dos equipos se encontraban en sus respectivos lados de la cancha poniéndose de acuerdo y ordenándose- Bueno equipo soy el más alto por lo que saltare yo, también me quedare atrás y subiré al contra ataque, el resto juegue en sus posiciones le dijo Kiyoshi a todo el equipo- Kiyoshi-kun, Juego normal o hago algo en específico, soy un excelente habilitador y tirador como también poseo una gran destreza con el balón – Kuroko-kun somos todos del mismo equipo ahora, muestra todo lo que tienes, sé muy bien como juegas y también se perfectamente que juegas para tu equipo porque no tengo de que preocuparme de individualismo – Entendido! Dijeron todos y se separaron.

Buenos chicos esa será la estrategia el ataque será Kagami por dentro y yo por fuera y ustedes cubren el centro igualmente, ¿Alguna pregunta? – No dijeron todos – Perfecto entonces a jugar – En el centro de la cancha estaba Kiyoshi y Kagami preparados para saltar, Riko lanzo la pelota al aire y los dos saltaron con todas sus fuerzas la cual gano Kagami el cual salto de una forma sorprendente a la vista de Riko, la pelota la agarro Hyuga el cual avanzo un poco y le tiro el pase a Mitobe y este lanzo el pase rápidamente a Satoshi pero repente aparece Kuroko el cual nadie lo había notado que estaba ahí y quito el balón fácilmente iniciando un contra ataque rápido, Kagami lo alcanzo rápidamente y al intentar quitarle la pelota a Kuroko este desapareció y se ganó en la línea del área mayor y lanzo un tiro perfecto que acabo en un tiro perfecto de tres puntos – Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían visto, primero aparece sin que nadie se diera cuenta y después burla la defensa de Kagami fácilmente y sin que nadie supiera que hizo y para colmo lanza un tiro perfecto de tres puntos – Kuroko al pasar al lado de Kagami le hablo – Kagami-kun, si quieres vencer a la generación de los milagros necesitaras ayuda – Kagami lo escucho pero no hizo mayor gesto a esas palabras.

El partido transcurrió al igual que el inicio Kuroko recuperaba balones y habilitaba a sus compañeros de una manera inigualable, sus pases eran de otro mundo y de una precisión de temer, por otro lado Kagami demostró tener una gran fuerza además ser anotar con facilidad al igual que Hyuga y Mitobe que son tiradores de precisión, Por el otro lado Kiyoshi demostró ser un poste solido en defensa y ataque al igual que Izuki que con su vista de halcón hacia una tremenda pareja junto a Kuroko.

Faltaban 5 minutos para terminar el partido y al gimnasio llego Momoi junto a Aomine a observar a Kuroko, se sentaron en la banca y saludaron a Riko y Koki, Riko se sorprendió a ver al anotador número uno de la generación de los milagros presenciando su entrenamiento- Y que hacen por estos lados Momoi-chan le pregunto Riko – Venimos a observar a Kuro-kun ya que nuestro entrenamiento en Too termino antes de lo esperado – "Too, es una excelente escuela" Oh entiendo, este entrenamiento está muy entretenido, primera vez que veo a Kuroko-kun jugar al básquet y de verdad es un buen jugador- ¿Buen jugador? Es excelente, tiene habilidades únicas y eso que por lo que veo no ha mostrado lo mejor le hablo Aomine a Riko – Kuro-Kun es tan sexy jugando al básquet que me dan ganas de ir y besarlo dentro de la cancha dijo Momoi con corazones en los ojos – Tranquilízate mujer [Aomine la agarro para que no saltara a la cancha] – y Riko sabes algo, en verdad creo que tienen posibilidades de llegar lejos este año, suponiendo que tu equipo titular seria Kuroko, Kiyoshi, Kagami, Hyuga, Izuki, tienen un equipo altamente ofensivo con unos buenos defensas y constructores de juego – Tienes razón, creo lo mismo pero igualmente hay que dar todo de nosotros, nada es gratis en esta vida.

Koki toco el pito y dio termino al partido justo con una canasta de tres puntos de Shinji el cual había sido asistido por Kuroko- Muy bien Shinji pudiste encestar los tres – Yes! Kuroko Kun gracias por darme esa oportunidad pudiste haber hecho ese punto tu perfectamente – No tienes de que, somos un equipo.

Riko se levantó del asiento y hablo a los chicos – Bien chicos, muy buen partido jugaron todos muy bien y el trabajo en equipo fue muy bueno igualmente, pueden descansar por ahora- Kuroko camino hacia Momo y la saludo al igual que a Aomine – Lo siento por saludar así pero estoy muy sudado – Y tú crees que nunca he tocado u olido tu sudor Kuro-kun, tienes muy mala memoria al parecer [Momoi salto y cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de Kuroko y lo beso apasionadamente, estaban todos expectantes al ver tan apasionado beso ya que no sabían que tan bella mujer era la novia de Kuroko] – Momo chan por favor aquí no están todos, es…pe..ra a que lleguemos a casa le dijo Kuroko tratando de separarla – Los presentes después de escuchar eso no sabían que imaginarse al ver a la peli rosa tan pasional con Kuroko – ¡Hablando de casa! ¡Chicos los invito a todos a nuestra casa a cenar y a conversar como amigos! – Estas segura Momo chan, el departamento no es tan grande – Eso es lo de menos Kuro kun es mejor así más cerca estamos todos, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vienen? – Estaban todos pensando acerca de la invitación hasta que Kagami habla – Por mí no hay problema tengo un hambre de mil demonios y servirá para conocernos mejor – ¡Entonces vamos todos! Grito Riko a lo que todos ordenaron sus bolsos y partieron todos juntos rumbo a al departamento de Kuroko.

**Camino al departamento**

Pishh Kuroko!, Kuroko! Le susurraba despacio Kagami – [Kuroko lo mira y le responde en susurro] ¿Que paso? - ¿En verdad eres de la generación de los milagros? – Claro, soy el sexto hombre fantasma de la generación de los milagros - ¿Entonces es verdad que eran 6? – Es verdad – Entonces quiero que juguemos juntos como una dupla imparable – ¿Quieres que sea tu sombra? – La entrenadora Riko me explico eso cuando salimos del gimnasio y creo podemos ser un gran equipo – Ao-kun! - Aomine que iba más adelante caminando con Momoi bajo la velocidad y quedo al lado de Kagami y Kuroko – ¿Que paso? – Parece que ya tienes reemplazo – Jajaja, Tú lo sabes Kuroko, contara mucho lograr lo que hicimos nosotros juntos – Que! No me digas que… - Si Kagami kun, Aomine es un amigo de la generación de los milagros, en verdad somos todos muy amigos pero todos estamos en equipos diferentes y todos queremos ganar por lo que competiremos entre nosotros para ver quién es el mejor – Un gusto conocerte Kagami, recuerda entre más fuerte es la luz, más oscura es la sombra [Aomine avanzo y quedo al lado de Momoi la cual lo abrazo ya que empezaba a hacer frio].

Después de unos minutos llegaron al departamento de Kuroko y Momoi – ¡Bien chicos llegamos! Esperen un poco aquí afuera, ayer con Kuroko estuvimos un poco pasionales y deben haber cosas tiradas por ahí – Todos estaban nuevamente imaginándose que era lo que hacían esos dos cuando estaban solos, incluso Riko pensaba junto a los demás con una cara de pervertida – Jeje es una simple broma chicos dijo Kuroko tratando de desmentir a Momoi – [Hyuga e Shinji se acercaron a Kuroko y lo abrazaron con un brazo cada uno] En verdad eres un campeón Kuroko – Por favor dime como lo haces -le dijo Shinji – No hago nada, solamente somos una pareja joven común y corriente – [Momoi abre la puerta] ¡Por favor pasen y disfruten! – Todo el equipo entro y lo primero que se encontraron fue un espacioso living con un circulo de pufs en el piso con una mesa baja en el centro, un mueble con una televisión gigante y equipos de música rodeándole, una cocina americana muy hermosa con una barra y bancos y un pasillo que daba a las piezas y al baño – Que hermoso departamento que tienen Momoi chan – Gracias Riko, pusimos todo nuestro esfuerzo en que quedara así – ¿Estos trofeos son de la primeria? Kuroko-kun le pregunto Shinji el cual estaba al frente de una repisa – Si, son todos los trofeos de la generación de los milagros – Momoi se acercó al equipo de radio y empezó a sonar All signs Point to Lauderdale de A Day To Remember – Bueno chicos que esperan [Aomine ya estaba en la barra sirviendo tragos] – Hyuga, Kiyoshi y Kuroko fueron a acompañarlo en la barra – Riko e Momoi estaban conversando sentadas en los pufs mientras tomaban unos Té helados – El resto del equipo estaban jugando NBA 2014 en la Televisión gigante

Momoi estaba conversando muy entretenida con Riko, los chicos pudieron ver que al parecer se habían hecho amigas ya que nunca habían visto a Riko reír tanto – Y Momo, Como se conocieron Kuroko y tú – Yo al principio era la entrenadora de la Generación de los milagros y era amiga de todos, pero ellos hacían cosas juntos como por ejemplo siempre compraban helados después de un partido pero yo nunca compraba y me quedaba afuera hasta que Kuro una vez me regalo un palo de helado – ¡Que! ¿Un palo de helado? – Yo pensé lo mismo que tú en un principio pero al observar bien el palo de helado estaba premiado y eso me dejo flechada ya que me demostró que se preocupada por mí – Así fue como te enamoraste del ¿cierto? – Si - ¿Y cómo empezaron su noviazgo? – Fue una noche, mis padre ya no tenían dinero para pagar mi departamento y me dieron la opción de volver con ellos y estudiar muy lejos de aquí, yo no sabía que hacer ya que quería estar aquí junto a todos, no me quedaba más opción y envié un mensaje a todos despidiéndome, iba llegando a la estación y sentí un grito atrás mío que me llamaba.

**Flash back**

¡Momo! – Momoi se giró y observo a un agitado Kuroko recuperando energías, Kuroko empezó a caminar hacia Momoi y la abrazo – Por favor no te vayas – No entiendes Kuroko tengo que… - ¡Se mi novia! ¡Vive conmigo! Te amo Momoi, primera vez que siento esto y no dejare que te marches de mi vida así de fácil – Kuro… - Momoi fue interrumpida por un beso de Kuroko, el beso fue correspondido con todas las ganas de Momoi terminando hasta que se quedaron sin aire – Kuroko no sé qué decirte – Kuroko le toco la mejilla con su mano y la miro a los ojos – Solo hace lo que diga tu corazón, no tengas miedo – Momoi se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Momoi sentía protección y amor en los brazos de Kuroko – ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – Nunca estarás sola conmigo aquí Amor

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hay que mono le dijo Riko a Momoi mientras se ponía sus manos en su boca y se movía para los lados – Es por eso que Kuroko es el amor de mi vida, fue el hombre que me salvo – Nunca imagine que Kuroko kun fuera ese tipo de hombre – Y a ti te gusta alguien supongo Riko [Momoi se le acercó y le enterró su codo] – Riko se ruborizo bastante lo que provoco que Momoi supiera en ese mismo instante que a Riko si le gustaba alguien – Mmm déjame adivinar – ¿Kiyoshi? - … - ¿Izuki? - … - ¿Mitobe? - … - ¡Aaa! ¡Hyuga! – Riko se ruborizo al extremo de parecer un tomate – ¡Le di en el clavo! – No le digas a nadie por favor – No te preocupes, como buen amiga te ayudare

En la barra de la cocina se encontraban Aomine, Kiyoshi, Hyuga y Kuroko bebiendo cerveza tranquilamente mientras bebían – Al parecer la base de operaciones del equipo será tu casa Kuroko jaja – No hay problema, como dicen por ahí Hyuga kun es mejor jugar de local – Y Kuroko explícanos cómo es eso de la luz y la sombra – Es fácil de entender, te acuerdas hace un rato que aparezco de repente – Si me acuerdo muy bien, ¿Te acuerdas Kiyoshi? – Claro que me acuerdo – Bueno tengo una habilidad en la que uso mi poco acto de presencia, como cuando burle la defensa de Kagami él se concentró en la pelota y se olvidó de mi lo que provoco que yo me moviera y para él la pelota simplemente desapareciera – Entiendo y entonces… - Yo soy la sombra, habilito – Yo era su luz, yo anotaba, simplemente una dupla perfecta, mientras mejor juega y anota la luz más resalta la sombra – Exacto, Aomine era mi luz antes y yo era su sombra – La dupla imbatible de la generación de los milagros ¿Eh? Dijo Hyuga – Y Kuroko porque si eres tan buen anotador no eres tú la luz – Facil, nadie se especializo e lanza tan buenos pases como yo, hubo un momento en que solamente sabía dar pases, no sabía lanzar ni jugar con la pelota – Entiendo

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo.


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Fiesta!

**Hola a todos nuevamente aquí tengo el tercer capítulo de esta serie, espero que les guste como se está armando la historia y nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

-0-

La fiesta seguía en casa de Kuroko, Momoi no tuvo ganas de cocinar nada ya que estaba de lo más entretenida conversando con Riko por lo que decidió pedir pizzas a domicilio, los chicos seguían conversando mientras tomaban gran cantidad de cerveza ya que Kuroko ya había casi caído rendido a los pies del alcohol, el resto de los chicos estaban jugando muy competitivamente entre ellos Xbox en la televisión de Momoi.

Las pizzas duraron poquísimo tanto que Kuroko antes de que se parara por el mareo se habían acabado, era tarde ya aproximadamente media noche por lo que Momoi les ofreció a todos que se quedaran a dormir en el departamento a lo que Riko, Aomine, Kagami, Kiyoshi y Hyuga aceptaron y el resto se marchó ya que Vivian cerca.

Bueno chicos, están los sillones para que duerman y la pieza de huéspedes, yo dormiré en nuestra pieza con Riko [Momoi y Riko partieron rumbo a la pieza con unos té helados en una bandeja] y por favor cuiden a Kuro no es muy tolerante con el alcohol [Cerro la puerta]

Estaban todos sentados en el suelo – ¿Funciono? - **Dijo Hyuga** – Al parecer sí, no hubieron sospechas -**respondió Aomine al cual le llegaron unos mensajes al celular y después recibió una llamada** – ¿Si?, Estamos listos, ¿Dónde nos encontramos? Ok, Si Kuroko actuó excelente pensé que Momo chan no caería de nuevo, Casi se me olvida Kise, Vamos con unos amigos, Son tres, Ok nos vemos – Puedo actuar normal por favor, hace tiempo que no hacia esto – **Kuroko agito la cabeza hacia los lados y despabilo** – Bueno vámonos – les dijo Aomine.

Kuroko empezó a escribir en un papel y lo dejo encima del sofá – "Perdóname amor, pero Aomine es mala influencia 3 te recompenso en la noche" - Vámonos chicos nos esperan – Aomine salió primero mientras el resto lo seguía.

Una vez que salieron del edificio un Ford Mustang convertible con un rubio de piloto para en frente y mira en dirección a los chicos – ¿Que esperan? ¿Qué les abra las puertas? – Aomine camina hacia el auto y salta hasta el asiento de copiloto, Kuroko se sienta en la parte de atrás apoyado en el maletero al igual que Hyuga por parte de Kiyoshi se sentó normalmente en los asientos traseros y Kagami se lanzó adentro a donde cayera – Buenos chicos soy Kise y díganme Kise solamente somos todos amigos, espero que traigan gorros en caso de emergencia, menos tu Kuroko obviamente ya que no puedes, si no tienen me piden y eso sería vamos rumbo a la fiesta – Hyuga y Kiyoshi estaban sorprendidos la facilidad con la cual se armó una fiesta de la que estaban seguros seria a todo dar – Kise iba conduciendo por la carretera a toda velocidad por lo que Kuroko y Hyuga tuvieron que sentarse o podían caerse hacia atrás y hasta luego – Tanto tiempo Kise, me parecía extraño que no nos llamaras – Lo siento Aomine chi, estaba grabando unos comerciales y un grupo de modelos me invitaron a su fiesta – ¿Modelos? – Kiyoshi y Hyuga no podían estar más felices – Si, chicos Kise es un miembro de la Generación de los milagros y al mismo tiempo es modelo – **les explico Kuroko – ¿**Y la fiesta que vamos hay modelos? – **Pregunto Kagami** – Si, hay de todo y en verdad todo puede pasar, las modelos van a pasarlo bien y a quitarse el estrés – **Respondio Kise** – Kurochi, tu seras el mas feliz a mi parecer – **Le dijo Kise** - ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pues veras me encontre hoy en el trabajo con alguien importante se podria decir - ¿Quien? – Silencio, calma – **Fue todo lo que dijo Kise** - ¿Silencio? ¿Calma? – **Kuroko se quedo pensando, tratando de adivinar ese acertijo **

Momoi y Riko habían terminado sus tés helados – ¿No te enoja que Kuroko se hubiera embriagado? – Sabes, nunca lo he visto borracho de verdad, pero al parecer esta era de verdad – ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad? – Antiguamente Kuroko se hacia el borracho para que me despreocupara de él y poder salir con los chicos de parranda después de los partidos – Ah nunca pensé que Kuroko fuera de ese tipo de chicos al que les gusta salir – Espera un momento – ¿Que paso? – Tengo un presentimiento – ¿Cuál? – Entrenamiento, Ebrio, chicos, ¡Mierda! – **Momoi salió de la pieza y fue al living siendo seguida por Riko – **AH! Tanto le cuesta decirme que saldrán, ¡Aomine! – Mira Momo, en el sofá – **Momo se acercó al sofá y tomo la nota** - "Perdóname amor, pero Aomine es mala influencia 3 te recompenso en la noche" – No te lo tomes a mal, al menos te recompensara picarona – hace eso todos los días para que quiero algo que ya sé qué hará – ¡Que! Todos los días, ¡¿Hablas enserió?! – Parecía que estuviera bromeando – Uf, definitivamente Kuroko no es lo que aparenta – Puf, dímelo a mí la primera vez – Eres una suertuda – Puede que sí pero fue gracias a Kuroko que soy una suertuda – ¿Y que te preocupa de que salga? – En verdad, nada, sé que estarán con probablemente con Kise y que estarán todos juntos, pero en el círculo de Kise puede aparecer alguien importante para Kuroko – ¿Cómo quién? – Mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿sí?, solo te digo que yo no fui la primera para Kuroko

Los chicos ya habían entrado en una lujosa zona de la ciudad, al final de la calle los chicos pudieron observar lujosos autos estacionados en la calle y una fuerte música acompañada de variadas luces de discoteca – Chicos llegamos [Miro a todos] recuerden, somos todos iguales aquí, simples personas que vienen a despejarse y a pasarlo bien – **Kise apago el auto y todos se bajaron con su mejor teñida – Los chicos empezaron a caminar para adentro de la casa ya que la fiesta era más ni menos que en la piscina** – Los chicos llegaron y estaba todo con muchas personas pero no repleto – ¡Kise! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! – Un grupo de chicas se acercó a los chicos y saludo a Kise – Como se les ocurre que no vendría jajá, pero vengo acompañado de unos amigos para que sea todo más divertido – Mejor así – Chicos ella es Hikari una amiga y modelo de revistas "Hikari era una típica modelo de revista de pelo castaño aproximadamente de la altura de Hyuga", Ella es Rebecca una amiga de américa que trabaja acá "Para que se den una idea Rebecca tiene un parecido a Beatrice Basler de la serie Strike The Blood" – Rebecca puso sus ojos inmediatamente en Kagami ya que pudo notar que Kagami no era de origen japonés y lo quiso comprobar – Rebecca se acercó a Kagami y le hablo – ¡Hi! ¡It's nice to meet you! – Pocos habían sabido lo que había dicho Rebecca pero Kagami contesto sin problemas obviamente - Nice to meet you too – ¿Americano? – California – perfect – Rebecca tomo de la mano a Kagami y se lo llevo a otro lado para hablar – Eso fue rápido – dijo Kise – Bueno Hikari ellos son Kiyoshi, Hyuga, Aomine y Kuroko – Espero que se diviertan chicos, pueden sacar lo que les plazca es todo gratis jajaja – **Hikari se marchó a compartir con sus amigas – **Bueno chicos que les parece el ambiente "Sonaba Persuit of Happines" – **les pregunto Kise – **Sorprendente Dijeron Hyuga y Kiyoshi – Igual que siempre opinaron Aomine y Kuroko

¡Bueno chicos hasta no poder más! ¡Que esta temporada hay que dar lo máximo! – Grito Kise – Los chicos empezaron a tomar cerveza nuevamente al borde de la piscina - Al borde la piscina había un juego que se trababa en encestar para que una persona cayera a la piscina, Había un chico arriba de la barra lanzándole agua a las chicas las cuales para que las dejara de molestar trataban de encestar y no podían hasta que la pelota cayo a los pies de Kuroko – Por favor deja de molestar a las chicas, la fiesta está muy buena como para que alguien moleste – Hay lo dice el pequeño pitufo jajaja – Te lo advertí – Kuroko recogió la pelota y desde 20 metros lanzo la pelota con una técnica y fuerza que dejo impresionadas a las chicas, la pelota recorrió los aires y paso limpiamente por el aro haciendo que el chico cayera con ropa y todo a la piscina – Estaban todos en la fiesta riéndose del chico que estaba empapado tratando de salir de la piscina – Excelente tiro Kuroko, lo felicito Aomine mientras se reía – Los chicos siguieron bebiendo hasta que los chicos ven a una bella chica atrás de Kuroko – Kuroko – Dijo la chica suavemente – Kuroko volteo y vio a la chica – Shi…¿Shizuka? – Largo tiempo sin verte Kuro-kun – Años, como has estado [Kuroko se rascaba la cabeza] – Muy bien, me convertí en modelo en Paris y volví hace poco a Japón con mi hermano que hará su secundaria acá al igual que yo – Me alegra que te haya ido bien en estos años – Kuroko [Shizuka se empezó a acercar a Kuroko] – Shizuka, en verdad nuestra relación fue bonita, más que eso fue hermosa y tuvimos que separarnos por tu ida pero ahora no puedo en verdad, ya tengo novia – Ok, entiendo no hay problema, pero supongo que podríamos conversar y tomar unos tragos – Claro como los viejos tiempos – Kuroko y Shizuka se fueron a los pies de un árbol el cual estaba repleto de luces por todos lados y se sentaron – Los chicos siguieron tomando toda la noche e incluso se tiraron a la piscina, Quedaron todos dormidos una vez que la fiesta termino en donde quedaron tirados

Nota del autor: Shizuka es igual a La Folia Rihavein de Strike the blood

Momoi y Riko despertaron y se prepararon desayuno – A qué hora crees que llegue Kuroko Momo – Se están tardando mucho en llamar - ¿Llamar? ¿Porque? – ¿Tú crees que después de una noche de descontrol total podrán volver? Tendré que ir a buscarlos seguramente y traérmelos, siempre hacen lo mismo – Estas de joda ¿cierto? – No, siempre hacen lo mismo – El celular de Momo empieza a sonar y se prepara para contestar - ¡TANTO TIEMPO MOMO-CHI! - ¿Dónde están dame la dirección? – Dijo muy cortante Momoi – Condominio Nuevo sol - ¿Qué mierda hacen allá? – Ehh, una fiesta de modelos y personas normales – Voy en camino, hagan lo que hagan no manejen por favor – Entendido Momo-chi lo que tú digas – Momoi Corto – ¿Quién era? – Kise amigo de la generación – Se quién es, ¿iras a buscarlos? – Si, ¿Vienes? – Tengo que traer a Kiyoshi y a Hyuga después de todo, no puedo dejar que les pase nada – Bueno entonces vamos

Momoi y Riko afuera del departamento tomaron un taxi camino a la fiesta para ir a buscar a los chicos que estaban en un estado no muy decente – después de unos minutos dentro del taxi Momoi y Riko llegan a la casa de la fiesta – Momo chi! Qué bueno verte – Ja Ja porque siempre hacen lo mismo, tanto les cuesta decirme que saldrán a una fiesta – Ehh bueno veras, si te hubiera dicho al menos Kuroko no hubiera venido - ¿Porque? Se podría saber – Shizuka – Kise miro al piso cuando dijo el nombre de la ex de Kuroko – Momoi al escuchar el nombre de Shizuka se sorprendió - ¿¡Dónde está Kuroko!? – Kise no dijo nada ya que no sabía – Momoi entro encontrándose a Kiyoshi y Hyuga durmiendo en unas sillas para tomar sol y a Kagami durmiendo en el pasto, pero un poco más allá…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sus recomendaciones, ideas, apoyos son bienvenidos ya que la historia es de ustedes y para ustedes**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta serie durante la semana, ¡suerte a todos durante la semana!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Escúchame por favor

**Buenas de nuevo a todos, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, los dejo**

Un poco más allá de la piscina bajo ese árbol tan frondoso se encontraba profundamente dormido Kuroko apoyado en ese tronco con una Shizuka durmiendo plácidamente en su pecho al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba como si de un oso de peluche se tratara.

**Flash Back**

Entonces tu hermano fue seleccionado para entrar a esa escuela – Si, el instituto se armó equipo de básquet para competir a nivel nacional ya que beco a sus jugadores para que entraran al instituto – Competir con la Generación de los milagros eh, me gusta ese desafió – Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi hermano, cuéntame ¿Quién es la afortunada? – Ya la conoces – No me digas que…- Tal como piensas – No me digas que estas con esa madura que vivía cerca de ti - ¡Como se te ocurre! – ¿Entonces quién? **[Con la cabeza para el lado]** – Momo – ¡Momoi! ¡Que acaso están de noviazgo a distancia! - ¿A distancia? – Pues ¿No tenía que viajar a su pueblo natal? – Sabes contigo aprendí algo, no deje que ocurriera lo mismo nuevamente – ¿Ósea?... – Impedí que viajara, le pedí que fuera mi novia y que viviera conmigo – **[Shizuka tiro todo el pisco sour que estaba tomando] **¡Que! ¡Viviendo juntos! - ¿Por qué esa reacción? – En verdad avanzas rápido Kuro – Tu eres la que avanza rápido acaso no te acuerda eh – [Shizuka se sonroja] Era nuestro debut, la temperatura corporal no dejaba pensar en esa situación Kuro – Como tú digas **[Kuroko termino su doceava cerveza en la noche] **¿Sabes? – ¿Qué? – Guenas noiches señorita Shijuka **[Kuroko se duerme profundamente] – Tontito, definitivamente te recuperare, daré lo mejor de mi amor [Shizuka aprovechando la oportunidad le besa la mejilla dejando una marca de labial en su cara y después una en su cuello y se duerme junto a él como en los viejos tiempos] **

**Fin Flash back**

Momoi grita el nombre de Kuroko y hace que este y Shizuka despierten - Detrás de Momoi aparece Kise e Aomine y la agarran de los brazos – Estaba ebrio, en verdad no hizo nada en toda la noche – Le dijo Aomine - ¡Cállense! Cállense, Tu sabias que esto pasaría he igual dejaste que pasara ¡Kise! – Momo chi – Momo chi ni que nada y tu ¡Kuroko! Confié plenamente en ti, ¡me entregue a ti!, ¡Luche por ti! Y ¿¡Haces esto!? – [Kuroko se levanta rápidamente] No es lo que piensas Momo en verdad, con Shizuka solamente conversamos toda la noche – ¡Ja! Ahora dime que las conversaciones ¡Son a besos! - ¿Besos? ¿Cuáles besos? – ¡Y te atreves a negarlo! [Momoi empieza a llorar] – Sa…bes que Kuroko, Hasta siempre **[Los chicos sueltan a Momoi y Riko la abraza y sale con ella de la casa] – Kuroko se sienta en el piso en posición fetal y se agarra la cabeza- **Que mierda hice, ¡Que mierda hice!, No recuerdo nada, ¿De qué besos habla Momo? – Los chicos despiertan por el escándalo, Aomine se acerca a Kuroko y le golpea la espalda una vez que se sienta a su lado igual que Kise – Kuroko, fue todo un mal entendido, hay que darle tiempo a Momo para que se tranquilice – Kurochi, Aominechi tiene razón en verdad fue un mal entendido – Pero no entiendo que hice. ¿Por qué Shizuka estaba abrazándome? ¿De qué besos habla?

Shizuka estaba por un lado feliz de que Momoi hubiera pensado que Kuroko la engaño ya que le daba un poco o mucho espacio para recuperar a su primer amor, pero también le dolió ver a Kuroko tan dolido y decaído – EH Kuroko – le hablo despacio Shizuka – [Kuroko la miro y se levantó y la agarro de los hombros] Dime ¿De qué besos habla? – Eh buenos veras… Ayer… te di un beso de buenas noches cuando caíste dormido, pero no ocurrió nada más en serio – ¡Me cago en la puta que lo pario! ¡Qué mierda hare ahora! Momoi no querrá verme nunca más, traicione su absoluta confianza [Kuroko se golpeaba la cabeza con las palmas] – Perdón Kuroko enserio, nunca pensé que Momoi chan aparecería por acá – Descuida fue todo culpa mía, además fue un mal entendido – "Bien no se molestó conmigo" Gracias Kuroko

Pasaron unos 15 minutos en los que los presentes estaban ordenando el desorden de la noche anterior mientras que Kuroko estaba en el techo de la casa mirando al horizonte - ¡Kuroko no hagas nada estúpido! – Kuroko no tomo en cuenta a Kagami el cual le grito desde abajo, Kuroko sintió que alguien estaba subiendo y vio que era Hikari, esta camino hasta Kuroko y se sentó al lado de el – Buenos días Kuroko- Hola – Siento lo ocurrido – No tienes porque, fue un descuido mío que todo se mal interpretara - ¿Sabes? Me pongo en el lugar de Momoi chan y creo que yo hubiera tenido la misma reacción si veo a mi novio amado durmiendo abrazado de su primer amor - ¿Crees? Momoi tenía muy en claro que Shizuka había sido mi primer amor y mi primer todo pero que era pasado – Da igual lo que sepa o no sepa, el hecho de verlo debe ser una sensación que no quisiera tener, ese miedo a perder todo por algo que puede renacer y llevarse todo – creo que tienes razón – y además ese toque final poco sutil que te entrego Shizuka con esos besos que te dio mientras dormías dejando lápiz labial, tuvo que haber sido terrible para Momoi ver eso – Si, dejare que se tranquilice e iré a aclarar todo – ñep ñep, mal hecho Kuroko, yo pensaría que lo aceptaste y que no te la juegas por mí – Mierda es verdad, en las películas todos parten en ese mismo instante, que estoy haciendo, tengo que llegar rápido para recuperar el tiempo [Kuroko empieza a ver a los lados y ve una Hermosa Kawasaki Ninja verde oscuro] - ¿Qué tanto vez? – Es tuya esa moto – Pues si – Déjame usarla en nombre del amor por favor – Juégatela Kuroko [Le lanza unas llaves] – No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco

Desde la piscina los chicos solo podían observar como Hikari hablaba con Kuroko – Ojalas hablar con Hikari le sirva de algo – **Dijo Kise – **En verdad fue trágico lo ocurrido con Momoi –** dijo Hyuga – **Kuroko se levanta del techo y Hikari le lanza unas llaves - ¡Miren! Que piensa hacer – **Kagami – **Kuroko baja del techo con un salto y cae en el pasto y corre hacia la moto y se coloca el casco, los chicos corren hacia a él y le piden explicaciones- ¡Que mierda piensas hacer Kuroko! – **Le grito Aomine – **Si quiero recuperar a Momoi, tengo que jugármela, parare ese taxi y hablare con ella antes que se valla de casa, porque de seguro lo hará - ¡Estas de loco de remate! Le refuto Kiyoshi – No, no estoy loco de remate, estoy loco de amor **[Kuroko se subió en la moto y la prendió partiendo velozmente en busca de su amor]**

**Nota del autor: Pedazo de frase que se mandó Kuroko xD **

Mientras tanto en un taxi estaban Riko y Momoi, Riko estaba abrazando a Momoi la cual lloraba en el pecho de Riko – Tranquila, respira profundo – No puedo en verdad no puedo, me duele el corazón - ¿Qué harás? Hablar con Kuroko, pídele explicaciones – No, volvió lo que se le había arrancado de las manos, entiendo que quiera estar con Shizuka, es modelo, es hermosa, tiene todo en cambio yo… - No digas estupideces Momo – Me iré - ¿Qué? Estas bromeando ¿cierto? – No, abandonare el apartamento de Kuroko, pagare renta con un trabajo de medio tiempo en otro lugar – Cuenta conmigo para todo Momoi, quédate en mi casa hasta entonces – Gracias Riko, eres una excelente amiga, siento que tuve que haberte conocido mucho antes – No tienes de que pero prométeme una cosa - ¿Dime? – Prométeme que hablaras con Kuroko, sea la decisión que tomes hablas con él – **[Momo respiro profundo]** Te lo prometo hare el esfuerzo – Bien, cada vez falta menos para que lleguemos, descansa [frotándole la cabeza a Momo]

Kuroko estaba a todo dar avanzando por la carretera a gran velocidad esquivando autos – Tuve suerte que mis padres me hicieran sacar licencia de Motos, espérame Momoi voy a por ti – Kuroko iba aproximadamente a unos 160 km/h en línea recta, Kuroko a lo dejos ve un taxi y empieza a acercarse – Kuroko se gana al lado del taxi y mira al interior y lamentablemente no era el de Momo, Kuroko sigue su rumbo y encuentra dos taxis más "Al parecer no será nada fácil" Kuroko se acerca a los taxis y se gana entremedio de los dos, mira al de la izquierda y solamente había una abuela, mira al de la derecha y lo primero que ve es a Riko mirándolo con cara de sorprendida, Kuroko se quita el casco y se lo cuelga en las correas del pantalón, Kuroko empieza a hacerle gestos a Riko para que bajara la ventana del auto, Riko no sabía que hacer por un lado estaba Kuroko en peligro extremo a 120 Km/h sin casco tratando de hablar con Riko y por otro lado a Momo llorando cada vez menos en su pecho, Kuroko se dio cuenta que Riko no sabía qué hacer y Grito con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Momo! ¡Te amo con toda mi alma! ¡Por favor déjame explicarte todo! – Momo escucha el grito y se separa de Riko y mira por las ventanas y observa a Kuroko sin casco en una moto mirándola a los ojos

Riko sintió el sonido de una moto de alta velocidad y no la tomo en cuenta – Locos, juegan con esas máquinas como si fueran juguetes – El sonido de la moto era constante siendo que los tuvo que haber sobrepasado ya, Riko miro a su alrededor buscando a la molestosa moto y ve que la moto estaba al lado de su taxi mirándola, Riko puso una cara de extrañada ¿Qué mierda quiere?, Riko ve que el conductor se saca el casco con las dos manos dejando el volante libre y pego un grito mudo por la atrevida maniobra, lo primero que vio Riko fueron esos cabellos celestes - ¿Kuroko? ¿Qué está haciendo? – Kuroko empezó a hacerle señas con la mano para que bajara la ventana del taxi, Riko no respondía ya que todavía Momo no se daba cuenta que Kuroko estaba a escasos metros de ellas – Hay que moto más molestosa, porque no puede avanzar rápido – **dijo despacio Momo** – jeje tienes razón – Riko respondió nerviosa hasta que observa a Kuroko preparándose para algo, ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Gritara? - **¡Momo! ¡Te amo con toda mi alma! ¡Por favor déjame explicarte todo! – **¿Qué? – Momo se separa de Riko y mira en dirección a la voz y ve a Kuroko encima de la moto mirándola a los ojos – **Momoi se acerca a la ventana y la baja** – ¡Momo escúchame por favor! ¡Todo tiene una explicación! – Riko ve que delante de Kuroko había un auto - ¡Cuidado un auto! – Kuroko reacciona y esquiva el auto por poco y se acerca al taxi de nuevo - ¡Te vas a matar! – **Grito Riko** – ¡No me pasara nada hasta que Momo me escuche lo que tengo que decir! – Momoi miraba a Kuroko pero no podía hablar no sabía que decir – ¡Momo! ¡Shizuka es parte de mi pasado! ¡Hubo un reencuentro después de años! ¡Nos contamos todo lo que hicimos en este tiempo! – Kuroko esquiva otro auto y vuelve al lado del taxi - ¡Mierda! ¡Nunca me atrevería a engañarte! ¡Luche por ti y no dejare que nada ni nadie me separe de ti! ¡Lo primero que hice fue dejarle en claro a Shizuka que estaba contigo! – Kuroko esquiva autos, Kuroko se gana atrás del taxi y pasa al lado derecho de este y avanza y se gana adelante para pasar nuevamente al lado izquierdo - ¡El beso! ¡El beso me lo dio una vez que caí dormido por el alcohol! ¡Ella me abrazo porque hacia frio en la noche! ¡Momoi! ¡Perdóname! – Momoi no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba decidida, escucho a Kuroko y en el fondo quería perdonarlo, era lógico lo que dijo, pero estaba confundida, Momo pensó unos segundos que responderle a Kuroko mientras este la miraba fija sin prestar atención a la carretera, Momoi decidió que necesitaba pensarlo pero respondió de una forma poco entendible a lo que ella decidió – Lo… Lo siento Kuroko, Muy tarde – Kuroko perdió el brillo en los ojos, la moto empezó a perder velocidad poco a poco y a acelerar de golpe de vez en cuando, Kuroko estaba sin expresión en su cara – El taxi empezó a girar ya que más adelante había una curva, el taxi casi topa a Kuroko y este alcanza a reaccionar pero pasa por arriba de una mancha gigantesca de aceite y las ruedas le empiezan a patinar en la curva – ¡Kuroko! Gritan las chicas desde adentro del taxi, el taxista observa a Kuroko patinando en la curva y frena un poco y Kuroko pasa por delante del taxi patinando tratando de controlar la moto, Finalmente la moto al acomodarse hace un efecto látigo y Kuroko sale expulsado y choca contra la barrera de contención – Momoi y Riko empezaron a gritar dentro del taxi pidiéndole al taxi que parara, el taxista les dijo que se tranquilizaran, el taxi puso luces intermitentes y paro unos metros más allá de donde quedo Kuroko – Momoi y Riko se bajaron del auto rápidamente y Empezaron a correr hacia Kuroko a toda velocidad, pasaron por al lado de la moto que estaba tirada en el suelo con las ruedas aun moviéndose, Llegaron donde Kuroko y no podían creer lo que veían

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado**

**Recuerda, cualquier comentario que quieras dejas es totalmente bienvenido**

**Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5: Culpa, Amor, Familia

**Buenas a todos nuevamente, espero que estén bien, aquí vuelvo nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta serie que espero que les esté gustando pero los dejo para que lean este capítulo que personalmente me gusto como quedo ya que me inspire mientras veía como los autos circulaban la ciudad constantemente **

Kuroko tenía en el brazo izquierdo con una fractura expuesta en el antebrazo del cual salía abundante sangre, también tenía unos cortes en la cabeza y muchos rasmillones en la piel, el taxista junto a otros autos que pararon a ayudar entendieron en primeros auxilios a Kuroko, lo dejaron recto en el piso y con una bufanda de Momo hicieron un torniquete en el antebrazo de Kuroko para parar un poco el sangrado, Riko mantuvo entre lo normal de la situación la calma y llamo a la ambulancia rápidamente la cual venia ya en camino, después de eso sentó a Momoi en una orilla y la tranquilizo – La ambulancia después de 4 minutos llego y subieron a Kuroko en una camilla y lo metieron en la ambulancia, un paramédico pregunto si había algún familia o cercano, Momoi se levantó junto a Riko y Momoi se acercó mientras Riko le pagaba al taxista más dinero del que tenía que pagar, Riko rápidamente se acercó a la ambulancia – ¿Ustedes que son de él? – La novia y una amiga de infancia (Riko mintió para que la dejaran subirse a la ambulancia) – Ok vengan – Riko y Momoi se subieron a la ambulancia en la cual dos paramédicos estaban estabilizando a Kuroko y poniéndole sedantes para el dolor una vez que despertara no sufriera todo el dolor de la fractura, la ambulancia después de 5 Minutos llego a un hospital cercano en donde bajaron rápidamente a Kuroko y lo trasladaron a emergencias, después de unos minutos se acercó un doctor a la sala de espera – Kuroko Tetsuya llamo el doctor – Momoi y Riko se levantaron y se acercaron – Doctor, ¿Cómo está? – En este momento grave – El mundo a Momoi se le nublo, estaba sintiéndose culpable, si solo hubiera respondido algo como "En la casa hablamos" nada de esto hubiera pasado – Tiene múltiples contusiones en el brazo izquierdo y una fractura expuesta del hueso en el antebrazo del mismo, sumándole que perdió aproximadamente dos litros de sangre, también tiene un tec abierto en la parte superior de la cabeza que está en estudio, lamento informales que mínimo estar semanas y media hospitalizado, pero no se preocupes, dentro de todo está bien, con ese accidente muchos no vuelven para contarlo – Muchas gracias doctor dijo Momoi entre llanto

Riko y Momoi se sentaron nuevamente en los sillones de la sala y empezaron a hacer llamados, Momoi primero llamo a los padres de Kuroko – ¡Que alegría escucharte Momoi-chan! Dijo la madre de Kuroko – Momoi al escuchar a la madre de Kuroko empezó a llorar - ¿Momo chan está todo bien? – Rena san, Kuroko… - ¿Le ocurrió algo malo a Kuroko? – Cambiando la voz a un tono serio – Tuvo un… accidente en moto, está en el hospital con múltiples fracturas y heridas - ¡Que! ¡Dime en que hospital están!, ¡¿Rena ocurrió algo malo con Kuroko?! – Se escuchó preguntar atrás al padre de Kuroko – Estamos en el hospital memorial de Tokio - ¡Vamos inmediatamente para allá! – La madre de Kuroko corto el teléfono y Momoi exploto en llanto – Tranquila Momo, relájate, Kuroko es fuerte no tendrá ningún problemas estará bien – No es eso, llamar a la madre de Kuroko y decirle esto, ella debe estar pensando que lo estoy cuidando siendo que fue mi culpa – No digas estupideces Momo no fue culpa de nadie, los accidentes ocurren, ahora dame los números de todos para llamar – No te preocupes es mi deber llamar – Momoi empezó a llamar a Aomine – Momo, ¿Cómo están las cosas? – Mal, están mal Aomine – ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas llorando? – Kuroko… Kuroko tuvo un accidente en moto, estamos en el hospital memorial, tiene fracturado el brazo izquierdo y varias heridas más sumándole la pérdida de sangre [Momo empezó a llorar] - ¡Vamos enseguida no te preocupes! – Aomine colgó el teléfono – Listo, Aomine les avisara a todos – Ahora solo queda rezar y esperar a que den noticias de Kuroko

Los chicos

¿Ocurrió algo malo Aomine? Pregunto Kise- Kuroko tuvo un accidente en moto camino donde Momoi, esta con fracturas y mucha pérdida de sangre, están en el hospital Memorial- ¡Que! Dijeron todos sorprendidos – ¡Vamos enseguida! Grito Kagami – Los chicos se subieron al auto de Kise y partieron rumbo al hospital, Hikari agarro su auto también y partió junto a Shizuka y Rebecca al hospital

Auto de Hikari

Shizuka, ¿Estas segura que es la mejor idea que vengas?, si lo piensas esto se provocó por ti – Lo tengo más que claro no me lo tienes que decir pero tengo que ver a Kuroko, aunque tenga que soportar las miradas de Momoi chan – La tratas con confianza, ¿Eran amigas? – Mejores amigas hasta que viaje, Ahora es mi enemiga en el amor – Contrólate, mira la situación, no hagas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir

Hospital

¡Momoi chan! – Rena san – La madre de Kuroko abrazo a Momoi mientras esta lloraba en su pecho y la abrazaba – ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Esta estable Rena san, le respondió Riko – ¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto el padre de Kuroko – Soy Aida Riko entrenadora y amiga de Kuroko – De Seirin eh, me alegra que ya tenga amigos nuevos, un gusto soy el padre de Kuroko Taka Tetsuta – igualmente Taka san respondió Riko – Se sentaron todos en los sillones, Momoi seguía abrazada de Rena san – Lo siento Rena san - ¿Porque? No digas tonterías – Rena san, yo… fui la culpable de todo esto, Kuroko ayer salió a una fiesta con Kise y Aomine, la fiesta era del circulo de Kise por lo que habían modelos y personas de ese ámbito - ¿Qué tiene eso de culpa? – Los chicos no podían manejar por la borrachera del día anterior y fui a buscarlos para traerlos de vuelta, pero, pero al llegar vi a Kuroko… - ¿Qué viste hija? Le pregunto Rena mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Kuroko estaba dormido bajo un árbol… abrazado de Shi… Shizuka – Tranquila hija, tranquila – Le hice una escena de celos a Kuroko y no lo escuche, no lo escuche y me marche sin saber lo que me tenía que decir, Kuroko me siguió en una motocicleta deportiva… trato de hablar conmigo a alta velocidad por la carretera y sin casco [Cada vez le costaba más a Momoi hablar] – Tranquila hija tomate tu tiempo – Kuroko logro decirme, logro explicarme el mal entendido pero fui una estúpida – No digas esas cosas Momoi chan, después de todo los hombres son testarudos – Fui una tonta, le respondí de la peor manera posible, le dije que ya era muy tarde… después de responderle, Kuroko no se dio cuenta de la curva y perdió el control de la moto y choco con la barrera de contención – Lo importante es que se recupere y siga todo como siempre hija – No sé cómo veré a Kuroko a la cara de nuevo, que este en esta situación por mi culpa – Se cómo te sientes hijas, después de todo los Tetsuya hombres son iguales - ¿Qué quiere decir Rena san? – Cuando éramos jóvenes Taka hizo exactamente lo mismo, solamente que término dando en el mar j aja – No es chistoso Rena, en verdad casi me ahogo ese día – Gracias Rena san, no sabe cuánto me tranquiliza que este aquí ahora – Para eso está la familia, tu eres una más de nosotros para siempre sea lo sea que hagan ustedes, ¿Pero dime? ¿Tanto te dolió ver a Kuroko con Shizuka? – Muchísimo Rena san, se perfectamente que no fui la primera para Kuroko, sé que Shizuka fue muy importante en su vida y que todos ustedes la querían muchísimo y eso me da miedo - ¿Miedo de que? – De que todo eso renazca y vuelva para quedarse –Sabes Momo chan, yo a Shizuka la quise mucho, fue la primera novia de Kuroko y era muy gentil e cariñosa pero a pesar de todo eso, tú sigues siendo mi favorita para Kuroko, eres Bella, cariñosa, cuidada, esforzada, amas a Kuroko, me ayudaste a cocinar en la primera cena familiar sin que nadie te dijera nada y por ultimo Kuroko para llegar lejos en el básquet necesita estar al lado de su pilar, en cambio que Shizuka ¿Le hará peinarse mejor y andar a la moda? Jajaja – Muchas gracias en verdad Rena san, es la mejor suegra y persona que puedo conocer

Afuera del hospital

Los chicos estaban bajándose del auto rápidamente y las chicas igualmente, Kise entro al área de emergencias y pregunto por Kuroko Tetsuya, la recepcionista le informo que estaba en cuidados intensivos y que la familia estaba en la sala de espera un poco más allá, Kise le dio las gracias a la recepcionista y fue junto a todos a la sala de espera

¡Momochi! – Kise se acerca a Momoi y la abraza – ¿Cómo estás? – Un poco mejor Kise, gracias por venir – Buenos días Rena san, Taka san – Saludaron Kise y Aomine – Que bueno verlos por aquí chicos – Igualmente, y ¿Cuál es el estado de Kuroko? – Tiene una fractura expuesta en el antebrazo del brazo izquierdo, múltiples contusiones y un tec abierto en el cráneo – Dios mío respondió Kise – Ah Rena san les presento a Hyuga kun, Kiyoshi kun y a Kagami kun compañeros de equipo de Kuroko, Momoi los presento a Rena san y a Taka san – Un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi Hijo – Igualmente señora respondieron los tres chicos – Con que ustedes son del equipo Seirin, vengan a conversar con este viejo lobo de mar en el básquet – Los chicos fueron y se pusieron a hablar con Taka san animadamente, si de algo se estaba seguro era que nadie quería estar triste

Shizuka y Hikari se acercaron a la madre de Kuroko y la saludaron – Buenos días Rena san, ha pasado mucho tiempo – Shizuka chan, mucho tiempo diría yo, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? – Dentro de todo bien, volví a Japón como modelo junto a mi hermano – Me alegra que te haya ido bien – Shizuka se inclinó – En verdad lo siento Rena san, cuando Kuroko se quedó dormido no pude evitar querer abrazarlo – No te preocupes Shizuka chan gracias – Bueno me retiro, es mejor así – Hikari, Rebecca y Shizuka se estaban yendo pero Momoi las interrumpe – Shizuka – Shizuka se voltea – ¿Si? – Te avisare apenas den cualquier noticia de Kuroko – Muchas gracias Momoi – Las chicas proceden a marcharse

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente unas 5 horas en las que estaban todos conversando en la sala de espera que estaba casi vacía ya que Kuroko fue trasladado de emergencias a la unidad de cuidados intensivos (UCI), el doctor aproximadamente a las 6 y 30 de la tarde sale a dar noticia, la primera en levantarse es la madre de Kuroko junto a Momoi seguidas del resto – Doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra? Soy la madre – Ejem Ejem, Señora, su hijo está teniendo un progreso notorio, el brazo fue inmovilizado totalmente después de hacerle una pequeña cirugía para poder re acomodar el hueso para su pronta regeneración, respecto al tec abierto de la cabeza, resulto sin complicaciones – Gracias a dios que está bien – Señora pero hay algo que tengo que agregar respecto a la cirugía – El padre de Kuroko habla - ¿Qué seria eso? – El costo fue gratis - ¿Por qué? – de pronto alguien empieza a hablar a las espaldas de todos – Fue yo el causante dijo un hombre con gorra y lentes oscuros – ¿Quién es usted? Pregunto el padre – Disculpe, permítame presentarme, Soy Peter Smallings agente de la liga de basquetbol americana – Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero los más sorprendidos eran Obviamente los que jugaban al básquet ya que sabían perfectamente de donde era - ¿Qué hace acá? Pregunto la madre de Kuroko – Hace aproximadamente un par de años o más, los clubes de la NBA fueron informados de un grupo de jóvenes talentos prodigios en Japón, como agente me enviaron a mí a observar a la conocida Generación de los milagros, estuve presente en cada campeonato que ganaron y cada partido observando a cada uno de ese equipo, En pocas palabras, necesito que Kuroko juegue los torneos de este año y los restantes, Kuroko fue operado del brazo, haciéndole una reconstrucción del hueso haciendo que el tiempo de recuperación descienda totalmente a solo un par de semanas máximo un mes, lo que es suficiente para que juegue - ¿Qué es lo que quiere con Kuroko? Pregunto Momoi – Todavía no es tiempo de decirlo muchacha – El hombre dio media vuelta y empezó a irse – Solamente les daré un consejo a los milagrosos, ¡Den todo su esfuerzo y serán recompensados! – El hombre desapareció

Que mierda fue todo esto dijo la madre de Kuroko – No te preocupes amor, el hombre tiene toda la razón – Confió en ti amor – Bueno señora, casi se me olvida, Kuroko despertó hace unos minutos, ¿Quiere hablar con él? – Claro que si – Solo puede pasar una persona, todavía está débil – Pase usted Rena san por favor – Ok Momo chan – Acompáñeme por favor señora – El doctor camino rumbo a una pieza y entro junto a la Señora Rena

La señora Rena entro a la pieza y vio a Kuroko con el brazo entablillado y una venda en la cabeza – Hola hijo mío, ¿Estas mejor? – Hola madre, lo siento, cof cof, fui un irresponsable – No te preocupes hijo, está en tu sangre, ahora descansa que te esperan todos tus amigos – Si no está Momo no vale la pena cof cof – Ella fue la que te trajo acá, ella fue la que lloraba por ti afuera - ¿Hablas enserio madre? – Nunca bromeo en estas situaciones, hijo te daré solo un consejo como madre, el secreto que tiene el amor es saber estar juntos y no perder contra los problemas, yo con tu padre peleamos y mucho como cualquier matrimonio, pero nuestro amor no hace salir adelante siempre y vencer todo lo que enfrentamos hijo – La madre de Kuroko se acerca y le besa la frente – Gracias madre no sabes cuánto te amor – Y no sabes cuánto te amo yo a ti hijo, pero ahora descansa para que vuelvas a las canchas del basquetbol, del amor y la amistad – Hasta pronto mama – nos vemos Hijo – Rena sale de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¿Cómo esta Kuroko? – Preguntaron todos – Esta tan bien como siempre, solo necesita descansar – Gracias respondió Momoi – Bueno nosotros nos marchamos dijo el padre de Kuroko - Nosotros igual dijo Kise – ¿Chicos los llevo? Pregunto Kise – Ok dijeron los miembros de Seirin – Momo chan, quédate en nuestra casa para que no estés tan sola hoy, tenemos mucho de qué hablar le dijo la Madre de Kuroko – Gracias Rena san, si no es mucha la molestia – Como se te ocurre, eres de la familia, visitas de vez en cuando no es malo, Kuroko ya no va a vernos dijo Taka – bueno adiós dijeron los chicos y todos se fueron

Kuroko estaba pensativo en su habitación, miro a su lado y encontró su celular en un velador, se estiro lo que más pudo y lo agarro y reviso que tenía unos mensajes pendientes – "Descansa amor, disculpa por todo, pero recuerdo las importante, dijiste que me recompensarías, Estoy esperando todavía 3 Te amo Kuro nos vemos mañana" Atte.: Amor – Kuroko solo respondió con una cara Feliz y se quedó dormido

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo viene el lunes ya que el fin de semana tengo que hacer trabajos de interpretación para el colegio y estaré bastante ocupado para escribir fics, por lo que dejare el próximo capítulo para el lunes **

**Recuerden los comentarios de cualquier tipo son bienvenidos, atrévanse a comentar nadie les dirá nada. ¡Exprésense libremente! xD**

**Gracias a Luxie-chan y a Fran Hyuga (3) por sus constantes comentarios de apoyo y ayuda para mejor la serie.**


	6. Chapter 6: Flash Back

**Holas a todos de nuevo lamento el pequeño retraso y lo corto que será este capítulo pero el colegio me tiene muy atareado y no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir ya que al mismo tiempo tengo que mezclar el tiempo de lectura con las prácticas de básquet, pero bueno espero que les guste el capítulo y espero desde el jueves en adelante tener el tiempo para escribir.**

**En el auto de los padres de Kuroko**

¿Y cómo la pasaron en sus vacaciones Momo? – **Pregunto Rena** – Excelente, fuimos a la costa y Kuroko trabajaba todas las mañanas y nos quedaba la tarde libre para nosotros – Espera, ¿escuche bien Momo chan? ¿Mi hijo trabajando? ¿Y en vacaciones? Pregunto Taka – Pues le cuento, fue todo muy extraño, había un parque en el cual estaban bastantes niños y sus padres, habían un grupo de chicos jugando básquet y al parecer a un equipo le faltaba un jugador y el único apto a simple vista para jugar era Kuro por lo que le ofrecieron que jugara, Kuroko acepto ya que unos niños

**Flash back**

¿Jugaras con esa ropa? Le pregunto un chico de mediana estatura de cabello castaño – Mhh, tienes razón – Kuroko se acercó a su bolso que tenía mano y saco unos shorts blancos y su camiseta de Teiko – Estaban todos sorprendidos por el vestuario de Kuroko ya que sabían de donde provenía muy bien – ¿Eh tú, eres de Teiko? Pregunto una muchacha que estaba sentada en la orilla de espectadora – Kuroko Tetsuya de Teiko – Mierda, esto es injusto, ustedes tienen a la sombra en su equipo reclamo un joven de mayor estatura en el equipo contrario – Ustedes no lo quisieron elegir primero respondió el castaño – Kuroko se acercó y propuso algo- Eh chicos para que no hayan problemas, que les parece si juega solo con mi mano derecha y solo pases, sin tirar al aro, ¿Qué les parece? – Mhh, me parece justo respondió el capitán contrario – ¡bueno el que pierda invita una ronda de helado! Grito Kuroko sonriendo – Kuroko junto a todos – Chicos saben cómo juego ustedes solamente esperen los pases no piensen en cómo les llegaran, porque no los verán se los aseguro – Entendido

Momoi lanzo la pelota al aire y los capitanes saltaron a por ella, el equipo contrario a del Kuroko gano el balón y comenzaron un rápido ataque por afuera buscando los triples, unos de los contrarios lanzo un pase al lado derecho del área mayor a uno de sus compañeros, el pase fue interceptado perfectamente por Kuroko que una vez tomada la pelota en vez de contra atacar tranquilizo el juego deteniéndose y caminando – Una canasta chicos, ustedes puedes – El de mayor estatura fue a presionar a Kuroko – Kuroko abalanzo su cuerpo hacia la derecha mientras la pelota la tenía en el lado izquierdo provocando una finta que descoloco al grandulón, Kuroko lanzo el pase a un pequeño de su misma estatura que estaba en su equipo, el chico recibió el pase con gran velocidad, una vez tomada la pelota giro y se preparó a lanzar el triple haciendo que el defensa saltara a desviar el tiro, pero el pequeño ni siquiera salto y lanzo rápidamente un pase de rebote que paso entre las piernas del defensa, Kuroko que pasaba corriendo por atrás del defensa recibió el pase y empezó a correr por el borde del área menor, tenía acaparada las marcas, Kuroko al darse cuenta de eso soltó la pelota dejándola revotando pero siguió corriendo y los defensas no notaron que Kuroko ya no estaba con el balón el castaño agarro el balón que dejo Kuroko y lo lanzo haciendo que la pelota pasara limpiamente por el aro.

Había un grupo de padres con sus hijos más pequeños de aproximadamente de 10 años o un poco más, estaban todos alabando los pases majestuosos de Kuroko durante el partido, los niños estaban seducidos por el partido, los padres no creían que sus pequeños estuvieran tan concentrados y callados admirando el partido – Amor, no creo en verdad que el partido tenga tan tranquilos a los niños en general, están todos sentados en el piso observando en grupo – Tienes razón, al parecer les intereso el deporte – Tienen razón nunca había visto a mi hijo tan tranquilo pareciera como si de verdad quisieran aprender – Por otro lado Momoi le gritaba a Kuroko desde la orilla – ¡Amor!, juega más relajado pareciera como si estuvieras en el torneos, juegan como en las clases que diste a Kuroko jr – Los padres de los chicos no pudieron evitar interesarse en los gritos de la peli rosa – ¿Debe ser la novia del pequeño de pelo celeste? Dijo una señora- Lo más probable, dijo clases, en una de esas les puede dar clases de básquet a nuestros hijos – Seria perfecto, tendríamos la tarde libre amor dijo pícaramente un hombre mientras besaba a su esposa- Tiene razón dijo otro, tendríamos la tarde libre todos jajaja – Preguntemos dijeron el grupo de padres

Kuroko estaba dando pases casi imperceptibles para los chicos contrarios, estaba locos no sabían por dónde entraba la pelota al área, solamente les quedaba bloquear los tiros pero los pases eran tan veloces que llegaban tarde al bloqueo, el partido termino con un marcador de 66 a 15, Kuroko estuvo presente en cada jugada del partido – Mierda, que nivel tan alto que tienes eh, eres una máquina – eje, solamente entrene para jugar así, todos pueden hacer esto – Bueno nos vemos fue un places jugar contigo se despidieron el grupo que estaba jugando – Momoi se acercó a Kuroko y lo envolvió en sus brazos – no te acerques demasiado estoy sudado momo – Momo se le acercó al oído y le susurro – Sabes que me encanta Ku-ro-ko, no tienes de que avergonzarte – Momo empezó a besar a Kuroko tiernamente en los labios mientras este la tomaba suavemente de la cintura hasta que fueron interrumpidos – Ejem Ejem – La pareja escucho una voz ronca detrás de ellos y voltearon – Disculpe muchacho – Buenos días señor dijo amablemente Momoi – Buenos días chicos, ¿Quisiera preguntarles algo? – Claro lo que sea le respondió Kuroko – Quisiera saber si por las mañanas podría hacer clases de básquet a nuestros – el caballero miro al grupo de niños que lo miraba con admiración – Serás obviamente recompensado agrego la esposa del señor – Kuroko no se veía muy decidido a aceptar la propuesta ya que no quería dejar de lado a su amada pero esta le hablo – Kuroko por favor mira las caras de esos niños, ¿No son tiernos?, te ven como su ejemplo a ser en este momento no puedes fallarles y además ese dinero servirá para disfrutar más nuestras vacaciones – Pero Momo… - ¿Qué no sabes cómo enseñar?, si no te olvidas además de tu novia soy tu entrenadora idiota – jeje, lo siento se me había olvidado – El caballero llamo la atención de Kuroko de nuevo – Ejem, ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? – Mhh ok, en las mañanas aquí mismo – Muchas gracias… - Lo siento, soy Kuroko Tetsuya y ella es Momoi Satsuki – Que pequeño es el mundo, un gusto conocer a tan talentosa y joven pareja – Nos vemos mañana hasta luego señor se despidió Kuroko - ¡hasta mañana Kuroko-nee, Momoi-nee! Se despedía un niño que estaba acompañado de al parecer su hermana - ¡Hay que mono! ¿Escuchaste cómo me llamaron? – Si, me llamaron igual y ya tenemos que irnos – oh casi se me había olvidado – El celular de Momoi empezó a sonar- ¡Midorim! Tanto tiempo, Sé que solo han pasado 2 días, vamos en camino espéranos, ok nos vemos dentro de poco – Vamos Momo, si Akashi nos pidió que nos juntáramos debe ser algo importante

**Se agradecerían sus comentarios y favoritos en la historia**

**Hasta luego!**


	7. Chapter 7: Torneo ¡3 VS 3!

**Buenas nuevamente a todo, espero que la espera valga la pena, me hice tiempo para poder escribir este capítulo ya que estoy muy atareado pero bueno los dejo con este capitulo el cual continua en el flash back de las vacaciones de Kuroko y Momoi la cual cuenta Momoi en el auto de los padre de Kuroko.**

**Antes que todo los invito a visitar a seguir mi página de Facebook en la cual podremos interactuar y hablar acerca de lo que les parezca, espero que entren y formemos un grupo en el cual poder divertirse y poder subir fotos historias o lo que les plazca a ustedes SebaFTwFanfic en Facebook, ojalas les guste, el perfil está en construcción cualquier ayuda será muy bien agradecida.**

**Continuación del Flash Back**

Momoi iba junto a Kuroko caminando por la calle de la mano en dirección a un parque de diversiones - ojalas ya hayan llegado todos al parque kuro – lo más probable, en la mañana hable con Aomine y me dijo que se estaba quedando en el mismo lugar que Murasaki por lo que compartieron habitación jaja – Uf, Aomine no la tuvo que haber pasado muy bien después de todo Murasaki duerme y ronca como oso – Jaja, ya estamos por llegar – al frente de la pareja se encontraba un parque de diversiones inmenso y en la entrada estaba el grupo de chicos esperando mientras comían helado y conversaban, se veían todos muy alegres por las vacaciones a pesar de que todos se habían separado en la escuela – Kuroko y Momoi se acercaron al grupo y saludaron amablemente – ¡Hola a todos! – Los chicos voltearon – Buenos días Momoichi saludo alegremente Kise mientras el resto saludaba igualmente – Momoi pudo notar en el grupo inmediatamente que no era la única mujer en el grupo por lo que no dudo en preguntar - ¿Eh chicos y no me las presentaran? Pregunto Momoi algo tímida – Aomine se dio cuenta de que nadie había presentado a las dos chicas que habían además de Momoi – O lo sentimos Momo, Mira ella es Ai, novia del serio Midori jajaja y ella es Trista y es amiga "Susurrando" con ventaja de Kise - ¡Que dijiste! ¡Repítelo! Grito Kise al escuchar el susurro de Aomine – Momoi estaba sorprendida por un lado por primera vez en la vida no era la única mujer del grupo y eso la hacía feliz, por un lado Ai la novia de Midorima ¿Quién lo imaginaria?, era una chica muy parecida a Momo pero tenía el cabello Azul intenso con las puntas más claras lo que hacía que se viera hermosa, por otro lado la "Amiga" de Kise tenía toda la pinta de ser una modelo ya que tenía un cuerpo hecho a mano y su cabello negro que se mezclaba con sus lentes la hacía ver sencilla pero linda.

Momoi se emocionó tanto que se olvidó de todo y agarro a las dos chicas de los brazos y las llevo lejos a divertirse - ¡Chicas! Síganme estos son unos aburridos – Las chicas solo atinaron a caminar junto a Momo ya que no sabían que decir, Midorima e Kise al ver como Momoi se las llevaba no pudieron evitar quejarse - ¡Hey, ustedes a donde creen que van! Grito Midorima – A pasar tiempo entre chicas y que me cuenten tus secretos le respondió Momoi cada vez más lejos mientras volteaba la cabeza y le sacaba la lengua a Midorima – Felicidades Midorima, Kuroko se acercó a Midorima le golpeo el hombro – Gracias jeje – Yo tampoco lo creí cuando Midorima dijo que tenía novia y uno aquí solo como puerta – ¡Quien va a querer estar contigo! ¡Comes a cada momento y eres perezoso como un perezoso! Le grito Midorima respondiéndole – Deténganse no estamos para eso acá interrumpió Akashi - ¿Qué haremos? Pregunto Kuroko - Jugar la última vez juntos como equipo ya que en un mes más seremos enemigos respondió Akashi mientras agarraba su celular y se lo mostraba a Kise – Kise tomo el celular y le pregunto a Akashi que sucedía con eso – Ve lo que dice le respondió Akashi – Kise empezó a leer lo que estaba en el celular y no pudo evitar sorprenderse y quedarse callado, todos se preguntaron por qué Kise había quedado así siendo que era muy hablador – ¿Que sucede Kise? ¿Qué paso? Pregunto Aomine con expectación - Kise trago saliva – ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Quieres que entremos a un torneo Freestyle de 3 Vs 3? Pregunto sorprendido Kise – Y pues si no creo que nos cueste y además somos 6 – Akashi, ¿Quieres hacer dos equipos y llegar a la final cierto? Pregunto Midorima mientras se acomodaba sus lentes – Claro Midorima, no hubiera entrado si no quisiera ganar esto – En que topamos, yo me apunto dijo Aomine seguido de Kuroko el cual dio el visto bueno – Puedo estaba consiente en que todos jugarían por lo que prepare un sorteo para ver los equipos al total azar – Akashi de su bolsillo saco 6 papeles con un número cada uno desde el 1 al 6 – Miren es muy sencillo 1,2,3 son uno trio e 4,5,6 son otra así de simple – Uff, me asustaste Akashi, al ser tu pensé que sería un sorteo con logaritmos e ecuaciones dijo suspirando Murasaki – jaja, Bueno lanzare los papeles al aire cada uno agarre uno – Akashi revolvió los papeles y los lanzo hacia arriba, Cada uno agarro un papel y se prepararon a abrirlos – Y bueno de a uno dijo Akashi – Bueno iré primero dijo Kise, Kise abrió su papel y lo mostro a todos – 6, que mala suerte jaja dijo rascándose la cabeza – Bueno mi turno dijo Aomine – 3, uff al menos no quede con este imbécil jaja – Ha Ha Ha, que chistoso respondió sarcásticamente Kise – Bueno mi turno dijo Kuroko, Kuroko abrió su papel y una vez que estaba abierto sonrió levemente – 1, Luz y sombra juntos al parecer – Aomine se acercó a Kuroko y lo apretó con su brazo – Como en los viejos tiempos amigo jaja – Bueno me toca dijo Murasakibara mientras dejaba su helado en la boca y abría el papel – me salió el 5, no es tan malo Kise después de todo – Bueno me toca ahora a mi dijo Midorima, Midorima antes de que nada saco su objeto de la suerte que no era nada más que un sapo y lo beso y susurro algo que no se entendió, Midorima abrió su papel y levemente con su brazo hizo el gesto de "¡Bien!" – Soy el 2, ya está el primer grupo listo, Akashi estas junto a Kise e Murasaki – Muy bien vamos a inscribirnos dijeron todos y empezaron a caminar excepto Akashi – ¡A donde van imbéciles es por acá! Grito Akashi – Todos voltearon y rieron y se devolvieron y fueron en dirección a las canchas de básquet callejero que había cerca de ahí

Los chicos ya habían llegado a las canchas, el ambiente estaba muy encendido, había gran cantidad de personas entre jóvenes y gente más mayor de público, muchas personas reconocieron a los chicos ya que la generación de los milagros se había hecho conocida a nivel nacional por su gran nivel y su triple campeonato al hilo que tuvieron – Bueno chicos elijan un capitán e que inscriba al equipo dijo Akashi – Kuroko e Aomine se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron, Midorima se dio cuenta de esto e inmediatamente supo que lo nombrarían por lo que partió junto a Akashi a inscribirse – Que fácil se resignó jaja dijo Kise – Los 4 chicos se sentaron arriba de una banca mientras esperaban y veían partidos de exhibición entre amateurs – De pronto un grupo de niños empezaron a gritar y corrieron directo a Kuroko y se detuvieron al frente de la banca mirándolo fijo, los chicos no pudieron evitar darse cuenta de esto y preguntaron rápidamente que pasaba - ¿Qué se les ofrece pequeños? Pregunto Kise amablemente – Los niños pasaron de Kise y le hablaron a Kuroko – Kuroko sensei, ¿Jugara con su equipo? Preguntaron los pequeños que eran aproximadamente un grupo de 5 niños y una niña – Estaban todos entre sorprendidos y con risa, ¿Cómo habían llamado esos niños a Kuroko? ¿Sensei? Jajajaja, los chicos no pudieron evitar la risa y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas – Claro pequeños, les presento a una parte de mi equipo dijo Kuroko, Él es… - Los niños rápidamente nombraron a cada uno de los presentes, al parecer los conocían muy bien – Me sorprenden estos pequeños Kuroko dijo Aomine, ¿Pero porque sensei? – Veras nuestros padres le pagaran a Kuroko sensei para que nos de clases de básquet - ¿trabajando en vacaciones Kuroko? Pregunto Murasaki – Claro, ¿sabes? Momo chan es muy regalona y eso a veces gasta dinero – Jajaja me imagino dijo Kise – Bueno chicos, espero verlos en nuestros partidos apoyando le dijo Kuroko a los pequeños los cuales asintieron y se fueron corriendo con pelota de básquet en mano.

**Las chicas**

¿Y? ¿Qué le viste a Midorin? Pregunto Momoi en seco – La pregunta tomo por desprevenido a Ai y él té que estaba tomando lo expulso por la boca - ¿Qué piensas de Midorima? – Siendo sincera, que es un amargado o extremadamente serio y su afán por las supersticiones no lo aguanto y ser un insensible, mhh parece que algo se me olvido – No no, estas equivocada, Midorima es el chico más tierno y preocupado que hay, aunque no lo parezca y este con esa cara seria el en verdad es muy sentimental y detallista - ¿Estas de broma no? – Para nada, por algo me conquisto ese día – ¿Cómo fue? Pregunto curiosa – veras, con Midorima estábamos afuera de un market ya que me había invitado un helado, en ese tiempo estábamos en proceso de conocernos mejor pero cuando Midorima me entrego… - Haber déjame adivinar, ¿Te regalo un palito premiado? - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Puf, esa ya me la se jajaja, ¿Y tú? ¿Eres Modelo Trista? – ehh ¿Yo? Si, trabajo con Kise kun – Eres bastante tímida en verdad, ahora sé porque le gustas a Kise le dijo Momo - ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Eso es imposible - ¿Por? No le veo nada de malo - ¿Acaso no lo saben? Dijo Trista – No me digas que… - El teléfono de Momoi recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido "Momoi sensei lamento molestar pero no la vi por acá, los partidos están entretenidos" el mensaje tenía una foto adjunta en la que salían los 6 chicos en dos canchas diferentes, el equipo de Midorin en una y en la otra el equipo del capitán de la generación – Momoi no pudo sorprenderse al ver que iban a jugar nuevamente y ¿3 vs 3? ¿Midorima, Kuroko, Aomine?, ¿Akashi, Murasaki, Kise? - ¿Chicas saben dónde queda esto? Pregunto apurada Momoi mientras les mostraba la foto – Son las canchas que están por aquí cerca, escuche que habría un torneo de 3 vs 3 en basquet respondió Ai – Pues te presento el espíritu competitivo de Midorin.

**En las canchas**

Bien, saben nunca no hemos llevado muy bien jugando basquet a excepto de ustedes dos, pero ahora lo are porque en verdad no quiero perder esto y menos contra BaKise (Baka + Kise = BaKise xD) – Bien chicos, les diré la estrategia, Yo jugare freestyle con Aomine como en los viejos tiempos, haremos siempre o al menos hasta la final ataques intercalados ósea una jugada yo y Aomine y un triple tuyo Midorima, ya que tienes alcance de sobra te quedaras atrás en defensa – entendido dijeron los dos – Kuroko se sorprendió ya que ninguno reclamo al parecer nadie quería perder esto

**En la cancha de al lado**

Kise, Murasaki esto será fácil y sencillo, Murasaki defiende no quiero que recibamos ningún punto y confió en ti para esa tarea, Kise sé que puedes doblar o triplicar el marcador en 10 minutos y yo hay veremos juguemos como sabemos – Muy bien dijeron los dos y entraron a la cancha.

En la zona de organización del partido

Un hombre se acercó al que al parecer era el organizador del evento el cual era auspiciado por Red Bull Urban Freestyle – Señor, no podemos tener los dos partidos al mismo tiempo - ¿Por? – En las dos canchas están los seis pródigos – ¿La generación? – Si señor, el público se repartirá eso no conviene – Tienes razón, mueve el partido de la cancha dos para una vez que terminen los primero partidos – Entendido Señor

**En las canchas**

**[Locutor: Se informa que el partido de la cancha numero 2 será movido al segundo bloque por favor se les ruega a los concursantes que aguarden en sus bancas, Muchas gracias]**

Pf, ya se habían demorado mucho dijo Akashi- Pero que mierda respondió Kise – Mejor así Kise veremos cómo se entienden Midorima Kuroko y Aomine. Las chicas ya habían llegado a las canchas, el partido estaba por comenzar cuando en la orilla de la cancha se encontraron con los tres chicos que estaban esperando por lo que fueron hacia allá – Siento la demora dijo agitada Momoi – Momochi, sabía que no te perderías esto – Por nada del mundo, verlos jugar de nuevo juntos es increíble.

**Espero profundamente que el capítulo les haya gustado y recuerden nos vemos nuevamente en otro capítulo o en SebaFTwFanfic en facebook**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8: Especial El mejor team

**Hola a todos nuevamente… Lamento la demora pero como compensación este capítulo será un especial extra largo en el cual por fin termino el Flash Back de los torneos de Freestyle en el cual en la final esta los seis chicos en cancha, pero bueno no les quito más tiempo y los dejo con este Especial "El mejor de los mejores".**

[Locutor: Se informa que el partido de la cancha numero 2 será movido al segundo bloque por favor se les ruega a los concursantes que aguarden en sus bancas, Muchas gracias]

Pf, ya se habían demorado mucho dijo Akashi- Pero que mierda respondió Kise – Mejor así Kise veremos cómo se entienden Midorima Kuroko y Aomine. Las chicas ya habían llegado a las canchas, el partido estaba por comenzar cuando en la orilla de la cancha se encontraron con los tres chicos que estaban esperando por lo que fueron hacia allá – Siento la demora dijo agitada Momoi – Momochi, sabía que no te perderías esto – Por nada del mundo, verlos jugar de nuevo juntos es increíble.

El partido del equipo de los tiradores estaba por empezar, Midorima se ganó debajo de la canasta y Kuroko un poco más delante de él, Aomine se estaba preparando para saltar por la pelota pero fue interrumpido por Midorima que le dijo algo al oído y cambiaron posiciones quedando Aomine junto a Kuroko en la retaguardia, el equipo contrario no se caracterizaba por tener altura en sus tres jugadores de hecho no eran más altos que Kuroko lo que facilito mucho las cosas pero al contrario la altura la compensaban con agilidad y velocidad pero no tenían en cuenta que Aomine tiene todas esas características, el árbitro del encuentro tomo el balón que estaba en el centro de la cancha y llamo a los dos capitanes – Bueno, deberían saber todas las reglas ya que son las mismas, quiero juego limpio en los 10 minutos que dure el partido, ¿Entendido? – Si respondió secamente Midorima mientras se acomodaba sus lentes – El contrincante respondió igualmente asintiendo ya que estaba intimidado con la presencia del peli verde.

Bueno, que sea un buen juego y ¿Preparados?, ¡Ya! – El árbitro lanzo la pelota al aire, los dos jugadores saltaron al mismo tiempo pero Midorima el cual salto con todas sus fuerzas gano cómodamente pero en vez de lanzar el balón hacia atrás a Kuroko o Aomine en el aire se posiciono para lanzar el balón desde la misma mitad de la cancha, Midorima cuando alcanzo la pelota y se preparó a lanzar tiro el balón rápidamente el cual recorrió toda la mitad de cancha mientras todo el público miraba expectantes incluso Momoi y Kise los cuales conocen perfectamente las habilidades de sus amigos.

El punto fue perfecto, una vez que Midorima toco piso ya estaban con 3 puntos a su favor, Midorima se acomodó sus lentes nuevamente y volvió cambiando de puesto con Aomine, Aomine choco las manos con Midorima el cual sonrió ya que era primera vez que intentaba eso ya que no podía hacer eso en un partido normal – En la zona de los comentaristas deportivos estaba con la boca abierta hasta que empezaron a hablar una vez que entendieron lo que había pasado en el juego - ¡Sorprendente! ¡El equipo AoKuMi con su jugador Midorima se puso en ventaja apenas unos segundos de juego con un excelente triple de mitad de cancha! – En la orilla de la cancha Murasakibara y Akashi solamente tomaron asiento ya que según ellos el partido seria aburrido al ver jugar solo a los tres bakas, por otro lado Ai estaba con corazones en los ojos al ver a su tierno Midorima según ella jugar tan bien, si no fuera por Momoi hubiera entrado a la cancha a abrazar a Midorima pero la peli rosa le advirtió que si entraba Midorima perdería la concentración y se enfadaría con ella.

El equipo contrario empezó a jugar mientras avanzaban dando pases entre ellos con una muy buena coordinación y un gran estilo de juego a base de fintas y velocidad, Aomine empezó a marcar al capitán el cual llevaba el balón y Midorima al Ala pívot que estaba buscando un espacio para encestar, Kuroko uso su poca presencia para interceptar el pase rápidamente lo cual funciono a la perfección, El equipo contrario con su velocidad volvió rápidamente y marcando a Kuroko para que no diera el pase a Aomine, Kuroko rápidamente uso su drible invisible y paso entre medio de los dos jugadores quedando de frente al al capitán el cual al notar que Kuroko daría el pase a Aomine que corría por la orilla derecha marco al peli azul mientras sus compañeros volvían a evitar el tiro de Kuroko, Kuroko hizo un freno y lanzo el balón en dirección al aro pero no con la suficiente fuerza, el tiro fue flojo pero preciso para que Midorima muy desmarcado saltara y en vez de encestar de alley en el aire diera el pase para Aomine el cual también había saltado pero que estaba más cerca de la canasta, Aomine tomo el balón en el aire y encesto fuertemente quedando colgado en el aro con sus dos manos.

El público al ver esa jugada que más que parecer de un partido de básquet parecía de las exhibiciones de las estrellas en donde se dedican a hacer trucos para el público, estaban todos pensando incluso los comentaristas y el dueño del evento que esos tres muchachos eran monstros o niños prodigios, los miembros de la generación que estaban afuera de la cancha más que sorprendidos por la jugada la cual fue excelente se sorprendieron porque Midorima dio el pase siendo que el perfectamente podría haber lanzado desde el aire.

Aomine y Midorima chocaron manos nuevamente y hablaron - ¿Por qué diste el pase? Le pregunto Aomine – Solo un capricho mío, y además esto es una exhibición – Entiendo, pues ahora juguemos free ¿Te parece?, no quiero preocuparme por las marcas en verdad – Estoy de acuerdo dejemos que marquen algo respondió Midorima – Aomine le hizo unas señas con las manos a Kuroko el cual asintió y sonrió.

El equipo contrario empezó a jugar nuevamente con su estilo el cual esta vez funciono ya que Kuroko no estaba preocupado de interceptar pases, el capitán dio el pase al centro a su compañero el cual dejo a Kuroko en el camino con su velocidad y encesto con una bandeja normal y corriente – Aomine agarro el balón y lo lanzo a Midorima este avanzo corriendo y cambio de banda a Aomine el cual agarro el balón rápidamente y con un finta muy rápida logro que el jugador contrario resbalara, Aomine siguió corriendo y cambio al centro con Kuroko el cual paso el balón por detrás de él y lanzo el pase al aro para que Midorima agarrara y encestara en el aire, fue una perfecta triangulación entre líneas el marcador ya estaba 7-2 a favor de la generación, los minutos pasaron y los puntos caían y caían para los dos equipos ya que la generación solamente quería atacar y no defender, Kuroko recuperaba pases lo que permitía que la ventaja fuera más grande al final el partido termino 74 a 36 a favor de la generación

Midorima no parecía cansado al igual que Kuroko y Aomine, después todo solo habían jugado un tiempo y eso para ellos no era nada – Los chicos salieron de la cancha y se acercaron al resto de la generación – Bien hecho Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi – Por favor Kise, evita decirme así por favor le dijo Midorima cambiando la sonrisa del partido por su cara seria de siempre – Vez te dije Ai, la sonrisa le dura poco le dijo Momoi – Algo es algo Momo, pero en tu caso nunca he visto sonreír o reír a Kuroko – Momoi se acercó al oído de Ai y le susurro algo haciendo que Ai se pusiera tan sonrojada como un tomate, Midorima noto esto y se acercó a las chicas y tomo a Ai y se la llevo – Lo siento pero te meterá muchas cosas en la cabeza Momoi le dijo Midorima a Ai.

[¡Están todos listos para el próximo partido!] – El comentarista empezó a animar al público a todo dar mientras lindas chicas repartían bebidas energizantes a todo el público, los chicos no pudieron evitar ver a esas lindas modelos y querer ir a recoger bebidas pero a Midorima el cual estaba viendo disimuladamente fue controlado inmediatamente por Ai y por el otro lado Kise quien ya iba caminando junto a Kuroko fueron agarrados fuertemente por Momoi y golpeados por la misma, Aomine al ver a sus compañeros caídos a sus espaldas decidió que el terminaría tan noble misión de hablar con las modelos sea como sea después de ver a Kuroko a Kise tirados en el piso con Momoi arriba de ellos y a un Midorima siendo jalado de las orejas por Ai.

Aomine logro el tan ansiado objetivo y se acercó al grupo de modelos mientras ponía en juego todas sus cartas de seducción para hablar con las hermosas chicas – Buenas chicas – Aomine saludo sencillamente mientras tenía su mano derecha frotándose su nuca – ¡O.O tu eres el jugador que estuvo recién! Respondió una de las Modelos – Si es el, el talentoso jugador de la Generación de los milagros agrego otra – Aomine pensó que sería fácil por todos los halagos que había recibido por lo que se decidió a invitarlas a salir después del campeonato – Al parecer me conocen, bueno chicas quería saber si después del campeonato… - Aomine fue interrumpido por las chicas – Lo siento, tengo novio le respondió la primera – eso ya había sido un golpe emocional fuerte para Aomine pero lo que le respondió la segunda Modelo lo dejo más abajo del piso – Lo siento, no me gustan los hombres altos – Aomine entro en un estado mental de depresión post rechazo múltiple y giro lentamente para empezar a devolverse por donde llego lentamente caminando, el grupo de chicos estaba riendo mientras trataban de aguantar la risa pero fue imposible, Kise, Kuroko y Momoi explotaron en risa mezclada con llanto mientras se agarraban el estómago para contenerse de la risa de ver a un totalmente rechazado Aomine…

[¡Están listos para el siguiente partido!, ¡Que pasen los siguientes equipos para partir con el segundo partido de la Red Bull Freestyle!] – El comentarista estaba encendiendo el ánimo del público – Bueno… Kise, Murasaki nos toca ahora a nosotros, Akashi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al centro de la cancha, Murasakibara se preparó para saltar en una batalla que estaba ganada, fue tanto el impacto del rival al ver la altura de este que ni siquiera gasto energías en saltar para pelear por la pelota, Kise agarro el balón recibiendo el pase de Murasaki el cual se ganó en su puesto de base, El público y los comentaristas estaban confundidos, ese chico rubio tenía una forma conocida de jugar – Afuera de la cancha - ¡Tsk! Le he dicho mil veces que no va a poder copiar mi juego y sigue intentándolo dijo Aomine mientras veía al rubio – Aomine kun, puede ser verdad eso pero tienes que admitir que no lo hace nada de mal le dijo Momoi – Tienes razón, no lo hace nada de mal pero no entiende que tiene que crear su propio estilo, tal como yo, Kuroko, Midorima y Akashi, todos tenemos un estilo diferente al resto para jugar pero el sigue copiando a los demás - ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? No entiendo respondió Momoi – Este año jugaremos todos en equipos diferentes y tendremos que competir entre nosotros y eso es más que un hecho, si quiere ganar tiene que crear su propio juego o se llevara una paliza de nuestra parte… - ¿Y no quieres eso? ¿Cierto? Interrumpió Kuroko – Exacto le respondió Aomine – No te preocupes por eso Aomine, Kise sabe perfectamente que tiene que hacer eso agrego Midorima mientras se sentaba y se apretaba acomodaba sus vendas de las manos – Espero que sea así

En la cancha el equipo de Akashi estaba dominando totalmente el partido Kise jugando parecido a Aomine ya había anotado cerca de 20 puntos rápidamente gracias a jugadas de él y tanto como habilitaciones fantásticas de Akashi gracias a sus estrategias, por otro lado la defensa absoluta de Murasakibara era imposible que el equipo rival la derrotara, el equipo rival no llevaba absolutamente ningún punto y no había estado ni cerca de hacer ni siquiera una canasta – El partido fue bastante desequilibrado terminando con una rotunda victoria de los chicos por un marcador de 56 a 0, la ventaja pudo haber sido mayor pero el equipo contrario contaba con un jugador lo suficientemente alto como para bloquear algunos tiros de Kise ya que este no dominaba el tiro sin forma de Aomine.

Los chicos salieron de la cancha y Murasaki se dirigió a buscar bebidas energéticas ya que le había dado hambre al parecer y no tenía dinero para comprar más comida (En verdad una persona puede comer tanto xD), faltaban todavía algunos partidos ya que en total eran 8 equipos y aún faltaban que jugaran entre ellos 4 equipos para ver quien seguía, en ese tiempo Momoi aprovecho de regalonear a Kuroko sentándose en sus piernas y abrazándolo mientras le hacía cariño en su pelo, Momoi parecía un tierno bebe en las piernas de Kuroko, Ai trato de seguir el ejemplo de Momoi y se sentó en la piernas de Midorima pero este al no saber qué hacer se quedó tieso como una tabla mientras que Ai se acurrucaba en sus brazos, de apoco Midorima al ver a Kuroko tan normal como siempre empezó a entrar en confianza y abrazo a Ai mientras lentamente de recostaba en el pasto del lugar en el que se encontraban esperando a que los llamaran a jugar, por otro lado, Akashi junto a Aomine estaban recostados en las raíces de un árbol, Akashi leyendo y Aomine durmiendo, Murasakibara estaba comiendo nuevamente gracias al préstamo que le pidió a Kise, Kise e Trista estaban jugando con unos perros que estaban cerca.

Los dos partidos restantes ya habían terminado los chicos ya se preparaban para jugar sus segundos partidos, la tarde paso lentamente, los dos equipos ya habían pasado a la final la cual sería entre la Generación de los milagros, el público y los comentaristas al notar esto no pudieron evitar no sorprenderse y el organizador del evento decidió que el último partido sería un partido entero lo que corresponde a 4 tiempos de 10 minutos, esto parecía demasiado para que solamente fueran equipos de 3 ya que tendrían que trabajar más al ser menor cantidad y lo más seguro que sus cuerpos no rindieran como siempre lo hacían por lo que Momoi trato de apelar pero fue detenida por todos con la excusa de que esto serviría para saber quién era el mejor.

Los chicos los cuales estaban totalmente concentrados en el partido ya que absolutamente ninguno quería perder este partido tan importante moralmente para ellos, Midorima, Aomine y Kuroko armaron un triángulo mientras se abrazaban y planeaban lo que harían – Déjenme hablar ya que ustedes me eligieron de capitán, bueno… estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros tres queremos perder esto por el simple hecho de tener orgullo masculino, quiero ganar esto a como dé lugar y estoy seguro que podemos, tenemos el equipo perfecto para eso, dos anotadores de elite y un asistente de elite que igualmente puede anotar con facilidad, nuestro problema en este partido es la defensa en todos los sentidos, tanto la de ellos como la de nosotros, Aomine puede controlar perfectamente a Kise pero Akashi puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza y no tenemos que despreocuparnos, jugare yo atrás igualmente al igual que los otros dos partidos pasados pero ahora haremos un pequeño cambio del cual estoy seguro que Akashi no sospechara… - Dinos cual dijo Kuroko – Bueno… tu serás el centro de nuestro ataque, tu tiro puede burlas de alguna forma la defensa de Murasaki, pero no podemos abusar de eso por lo que tenemos que tratar de no atacar siempre de la misma manera – Es lo más lógico agrego Aomine – Chicos nunca pensé que diría esto pero… Juguemos como un verdadero equipo – tenlo más que seguro respondieron Aomine y Kuroko.

Por el otro lado Akashi estaba igualmente dando su discurso motivacional de camarín xD – Kise tengo que pedirte un favor muy importante – Dime Akashin respondió Kise – Necesito que juego como tu… - ¿A qué te refieres? – Siempre me he dado cuenta que tratas de imitar el estilo de Aomine, pero te lo aseguro, en este partido no te servirá eso – Entiendo… - Murasaki… tu sabes que hacer, no te puedo pedir este partido que no recibas puntos por que sería imposible pero te doy un consejo solamente, cuidado con Kuroko – Entendido Akachin – Bueno entonces equipo vamos a ganar esto

Murasakibara y Midorima se dirigieron al centro, Midorima estaba con una mirada seca, intimidante, centrada, tenía frente a él uno de sus mayores retos en su tiempo de jugador de básquet, tener que ganarle un balón a Murasakibara en el centro de la cancha – Afuera de la cancha Ai se iba a preparar para animar a su amor y le iba a pegar un grito pero Momoi rápidamente le tapa la boca antes que soltara el grito – Ni lo piensen ninguna de ustedes dos les dijo seriamente Momoi – ¿Por? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Le pregunto Ai y Trista – ¿Acaso no lo notan?, esto no es un simple partido para ellos, aquí está su orgullo, su honor, quien es el mejor, Miren a Midorima a Aomine a Akashi, miren a todos, sus miradas son diferentes, están en un estado de concentración total, nadie quiere perder esto, Ai Midorima no escucha a nadie que no sean sus compañeros de equipo y a ti en este momento, si lo distraes será dañar su orgullo así que por favor este partido veámoslo tranquilas las tres ya que esto no se repetirá nunca más, las chicas asintieron y empezaron a ver a los chicos en su momento de concentración total – en la sala de comentaristas estaba sorprendidos por la concentración que parecían mostrar esos chicos que todavía tenían una gran carrera por delante si es que se dedicaban al básquetbol – el árbitro decidió no decir ninguna palabra simplemente un ¿listos? A lo que los dos chicos asintieron levemente, Midorima estaba decidido a tratar de ganar esa pelota como sea aunque tuviera todas las de perder el siempre da lo mejor de sí siempre – el árbitro tiro la pelota al aire y cuando esta llego a su punto más alto los dos hombres saltaron lo que más pudieron, Midorima al saltar doblo sus rodillas y junto sus pies a sus muslos lo que provoco que su centro de gravedad se elevara y saltara más, a pesar de eso la pelea de quien llegaba primero a la pelota estaba muy pareja para sorpresa de todos, los dos chicos tocaron la pelota al mismo tiempo con las puntas de sus dedos haciendo que esta se elevara todavía más, una vez que tocaron piso los dos chicos todos sabían que el que ganara ese rebote partiría con el control de juego, la pelota venia bajando Midorima en vez de saltar nuevamente solamente se arrodillo dejando una rodilla en el suelo y otra arriba – Lo hiciste perfecto Midorima le dijo Aomine mientras el moreno se daba impulso en la pierna de este y saltaba más alto que nadie para ganar esa pelota, todos estaban preguntándose si eso se podía hacer ya que nunca se había visto que una persona saltara apoyándose en otra, Aomine en el aire le lanzo la pelota a Kuroko, Kuroko tomo el balón y empezó a jugar a gran velocidad mientas cambiaba a la banda para Midorima, Kise se acercó a marcar al peliverde este por la presión la devolvió a Kuroko pero Kuroko rápidamente da un pase por abajo a Aomine que pasaba a sus espaldas, Aomine dejo en el camino a Akashi que era el que marcaba a Kuroko, Aomine empezó a correr por la banda derecha hasta que se cruzó con un concentrado Murasakibara, Aomine hizo el gesto que iba a saltar para tratar de hacer la finta y engañar al gigantón pero este no cayo, Aomine lanzo el balón para Midorima que estaba libre pero Akashi intercepto el pase e inicio la contra, Akashi la cambio al borde izq. para Kise, este al ver a Murasakibara libre le lanzo el pase el cual fue interceptado por un Kuroko casi invisible, Kuroko se preparó para tirar pero cuando salto Mursakibara estaba listo para bloquear ese tiro fácilmente pero Kuroko uso su arma secreta y lanzo la pelota igualmente, a la vista de todos la pelota pareció como su hubiera atravesado la mano de Murasakibara, El equipo de la sombra y la luz iban arriba por dos puntos – Felicidades Midorima kun le ganaste el salto a Murasakibara – Midorima sonrió levemente y siguió en su estado de concentración total – Murasakibara estaba enojado por haber perdido ese salto con Midorima, Akashi le pidió que ese error no podía pasar nuevamente ya que había subestimado a Midorima, Kise tomo el balón y partido jugando con Akashi, Akashi rápidamente fue marcado por Kuroko pero Akashi tiro el pase a sus espaldas y rápidamente Murasakibara agarro el pase y lanzo el balón a Kise el cual estaba pasando a las espaldas de Midorima el cual no alcanzo a llegar a la marca de Murasakibara, Kise tomo el balón pero rápidamente sintió la presión de Aomine el cual no lo dejaba avanzar, Kise estaba pensando en cómo quitarse a Aomine ya que no podía dar el pase por que Midorima estaba marcando de cerca a Murasakibara y Akashi… ¿Dónde estaba Akashi?, Kise sintió una presencia que pasaba por su lado y solamente reacciono a dejar el balón en el aire aunque en verdad Kise no sabía por qué había hecho eso, Akashi paso el lado de Kise tal como este había sentido y agarro el balón y empezó a correr Kuroko que lo seguía de cerca logro tocar el balón cuando Akashi trato de hacerle una finta, el balón iba a salir de la cancha pero Aomine con su velocidad sin igual logro mandarlo nuevamente dentro de la cancha con un manotazo, Midorima recibió el pase e iba a empezó a correr por el lado derecho de la cancha pero con una sutil finta cambio de rumbo al sector izquierdo y dejo a Murasakibara colgado, Midorima Se preparó para lanzar el triple ya que tenía espacio libre para lanzar, salto y lanzo el balón con la excelente técnica de siempre pero este logro ser desviado por Murasakibara el cual alcanzo a llegar oportunamente al bloqueo, el tiro de Midorima reboto en el aro y el rebote fue ganado por Kise el cual volvió rápidamente al ver como Murasakibara bloqueaba el tiro de Midorima.

Akashi con una sutil finta cambio de dirección y dejo a Kuroko atrás, Akashi seguía corriendo y lanzo un pase a Murasakibara, este en el mismo momento que recibió el pase lo paso a Kise y este mando el balón entre líneas a Akashi el cual recibió el balón solo mientras Kuroko lo perseguía pero este no alcanzo a llegar a bloquear la bandeja de Akashi – El partido llevaba algunos minutos y solamente llevaban 4 puntos en total los dos equipos – Aomine antes de partir le hizo un gesto con las manos a Kuroko y Midorima de que metieran solamente presión y estos asintieron, el juego de Aomine y Midorima empezó a ser mucho más agresivo, Aomine incremento sus cambios de velocidad los cuales no fueron muy bien recibidos por Kise lo cual Aomine aprovecho y pudo anotar dos canastas y sacar una insignificante ventaja de 4 puntos, Akashi al notar como Aomine, Midorima y Kuroko querían desarrollar el juego le ordeno a Kise que fuera totalmente ofensivo y a Murasakibara que atacara junto a Kise, El morado y el rubio asintieron y empezaron a seguirle el juego al otro equipo – Midorima, ahora empezara lo divertido – Al parecer si Aomine – Aomine-kun, Midorima reciban todos mis pases aunque parezca imposible les llegaran igual – Confiaremos en ti respondieron los dos – Kise llevaba el balón, Aomine empezó a hacerle presión fuertemente, Kise noto a Akashi atrás de él pero Aomine también noto a Akashi, Kise hizo el regate de que iba a lanzar el balón a Akashi pero siguió corriendo y Aomine quedo atrás, Kise iba directo a la canasta pero Midorima lo marco rápidamente mientras Aomine regresaba y marcaba a Murasakibara, Kise lanzo el balón a Murasakibara antes que fuera marcado por Aomine, Murasakibara rápidamente lanzo el balón a Akashi mientras le marcaba la Pared, Akashi entendió la jugada y lanzo el balón a la canasta pero no en dirección al aro sino que al aire, Murasakibara salto y agarro el balón en el aire y encesto con todas sus fuerzas clavando la pelota en el aro.

El equipo de Akashi había hecho una perfecta jugada de equipo, Kuroko tomo el balón rápidamente y lo lanzo con un pase que iba con mucha potencia al otro extremo de la cancha el cual fue agarrado por Midorima, el pase pillo muy desprevenidos a los chicos ya que nunca pensaron que Kuroko podía dar pases a tanta distancia, Midorima se colocó en la línea del área grande y lanzo su tiro el cual entro en seco en la canasta, Akashi en ese instante noto que no podía jugar a tontas y a locas con full ofensiva ya que en un contra ataque fácilmente Midorima o Aomine recuperarían los puntos con esos pases de Kuroko – El primer tiempo había terminado y el marcado con una marcador d favor del grupo de Midorima – El equipo de Midorima salió de la cancha y se sentó en una banca, el primer cuarto había sido muy cansador.

El segundo y el tercer cuarto habían sido muy intensos, el segundo cuarto el equipo de Akashi jugo muy defensivamente y a contragolpes en los cuales aprovecharon la estatura de Murasakibara y lograron empatar el marcador a 15 – 15, en el tercer tiempo Kuroko se destapo y con sus dribles invisibles junto a sus tiros fantasmas lograron anotar puntos para el equipo de Midorima, por el otro lado Kise con su imitación logro en las oportunidades que tenía libres de anotar tiros de 3 puntos al igual que Midorima, pero igualmente estos tiros de tres puntos de Kise no lograron sacar ventaja frente al talento propio de Kuroko.

El cuarto periodo había comenzado, el público sentía algo diferente al resto de los tiempos anteriores, los comentaristas sentían lo mismo y se preguntaban qué era lo que había diferente hasta que un comentarista que era ex jugador de la Nba al ver la cara de Aomine, Akashi, y Murasakibara pudo observar que sus miradas eran tensas, profundas, indiferentes a lo que ocurría en sus alrededor – Momoi también observo esto y se sorprendió más al ver como la mirada de Midorima, Kuroko y Kise empezaban a cambiar de a poco – los comentarista se acercaron a Momoi ya que era la persona que los conocía por lo que podían observar y le preguntaron qué era lo que sucedía – Momoi no los miro solamente dijo – Esto será una verdadera guerra, solamente presten mucha atención, verán de lo que es posible cuando los 6 de la generación de los milagros están en cancha.

Estaban Murasakibara y Midorima dispuestos a pelear por el balón en el centro de la cancha, el árbitro se acercó y se preparó a lanzar el balón a los aires – El árbitro lanzo el balón al aire y cuando este llego a su punto más alto Midorima y Murasakibara saltaron con una potencia inimaginable, Murasakibara manoteo el balón fuertemente y la pelota fue recibida por Kise, el rubio con sus líneas en sus ojos empezó a driblear con una velocidad pocas veces vista, Aomine con la misma agilidad empezó a marcarlo, la batalla del rubio y el peli azul se había transformado en un 1 vs 1

Kise con una finta exactamente igual a las que hace Aomine logro dejar atrás al peli azul, Kise corrió por la banda derecha a gran velocidad hasta que Midorima con una excelente marca logro quitarle el balón a Kise, Midorima empezó a correr y en la mitad de la cancha cambio al centro con Kuroko, Kuroko estaba frente a frente contra Akashi, Kuroko iba a lanzar un pase para Aomine el cual estaba pasando por su espalda, Kuroko regateo y no lanzo el pase e hizo su drible invisible y sobrepaso a Akashi, Iba a lanzar el pase a Midorima el cual estaba ganándole la posición a Murasakibara pero lanzo el pase al lugar donde no estaba viendo, el pase iba sin ninguna dirección a un compañero lo que parecía raro, pero con una gran velocidad Aomine tomo el balón y corrió directo a la canasta para clavarla, Aomine salto con una gran potencia pero Murasakibara llego al bloqueo oportunamente y lanzo la pelota en dirección al área contraria, Akashi gano el rebote y empezó la lanzando un balón largo para que Kise en una carrera dejara atrás a Midorima y encestara una bandeja – El público, tanto niños y adultos como los comentaristas estaban muy animados por ver el serio y excelente nivel del partido que estaban observando, Momoi y las chicas en la orilla del juego estaban con la boca abierta, Momoi nunca había visto jugar a un nivel tan alto competitivamente a ninguno de los chicos, Ai estaba loca por ver a Midorima jugando tan bien y con esa seriedad y fuerza que lo caracteriza, por otro lado Trista estaba feliz y animada viendo a Kise marcar ese tan importante punto.

Kuroko miro a los ojos a Midorima y Aomine como si les estuviera diciendo algo y los dos solamente asintieron, Kuroko le paso la pelota a Midorima y este empezó el juego, antes que Murasakibara pudiera marcar a Midorima este paso hacia la otra banda a Aomine, la pelota iba más elevada que lo normal, Aomine le pego un manotazo a la pelota y la impulso por arriba de Kise, Kuroko por el otro lado estaba ya esperando la pelota y la recibió, Akashi trato de meter la mano y quitarle el control de la pelota pero el drible invisible de este no le permitió hacer nada, Kuroko empezó a correr directo a la canasta para hacer la bandeja, Murasakibara al ver que podría bloquear esa bandeja fácilmente empezó a correr en dirección a Kuroko, Kuroko salto para hacer la bandeja pero se le cruzo Murasakibara, Kuroko sonrió y tiro el pase para su lado derecho directo a las manos de Aomine, todos pensaron que Aomine haría el triple desde la esquina derecha de la cancha pero este en vez de lanzar dio el pase para el centro de la cancha, todos se preguntaron porque había hecho eso hasta que vieron a un solitario Midorima en el centro, Midorima recibió la pelota y se acomodó los lentes y lanzo, la pelota iba con una trayectoria perfecta directo al aro hasta que paso limpiamente, el marcador estaba 18 a 17 y seguía con la ventaja el equipo de Midorima.

Akashi estaba con la pelota bajo la canasta mirando al piso, estuvo unos segundos en la misma posición hasta que miro al frente y empezó a correr hacia el frente, Kuroko lo marco pero Akashi fácilmente lo dejo atrás con una finta, Aomine noto algo raro en Akashi y supo que tenía que marcarlo, Aomine se le acerco pero Akashi mezclando perfectamente dos fintas lo dejo atrás igualmente, Akashi seguía corriendo y Midorima trato de quitarle la pelota aunque tuviera que hacer la falta, Midorima Empujo a Akashi y lo hizo caer, Akashi antes de tocar el piso lanzo la pelota con un tiro irregular y anoto los tres puntos, con Akashi en el piso el árbitro hizo sonar su pito y cobro el tiro libre para Akashi, Akashi se levantó y rápidamente apenas el árbitro le dio la autorización de lanzar tiro y se devolvió rápido, Akashi en una jugada había marcado 4 puntos sin ninguna dificultad.

Midorima, Kuroko y Aomine estaban sorprendidos por lo que había hecho Akashi, los chicos antes de empezar a jugar nuevamente se juntaron – Los tres estamos en la concentración total, pero lo más seguro que es Akashi al ir perdiendo paso a un nivel mayor de concentración y poder, chicos les pido solo una cosa, demos todo, arriesguémonos sea cual sea el resultado les dijo Midorima –Dejemos hasta la última gota de energía aquí respondieron los chicos – Kuroko le paso el balón a Aomine y este con una velocidad aun mayor que la de antes corrió directo hacia Kise, el rubio se posiciono para defender, Aomine al llegar al frente de Kise salto y mando un pase por arriba de Kise el cual recibió Midorima, Midorima agarro al balón y corrió hacia la esquina izquierda del campo, Murasakibara lo tenía marcado haciendo que Midorima no tuviera Angulo para lanzar el tiro de 3 puntos, Midorima estaba aguantando el balón ya que no sabía cómo burlar la defensa de Murasakibara, Kuroko le grito – Midorima! Free! – Midorima pensó las palabras de Kuroko y supo que Kuroko le había dicho que esto era Freestyle por lo que podía hacer cosas que en el básquet normal no podía hacer – Midorima empezó a hacer rebotar la pelota atrás del mientras miraba a Murasakibara, Midorima levanto un poco su polera por la parte de atrás y con el rebote de la pelota la hizo entrar adentro de su polera, Midorima empezó a correr con la pelota en la parte trasera de su polera, Murasakibara no noto donde estaba la pelota y Midorima paso libremente la defensa de Murasakibara, Midorima saco la pelota por la parte de delante de su polera y le lanzo el pase elevado a un Aomine que recibió la pelota en el aire y la clavo directo en el aro – con esa jugada el marcador iba 20 – 21 a favor de Akashi y compañía – el cuarto tiempo se basó totalmente en el ataque de ambos equipos Akashi estaba imparable y cuando lograban neutralizarlo siempre estaba Kise o Murasakibara para anotar, por el otro lado Aomine empezó a jugar como cuando era pequeño y con una sonrisa en su cara, Kuroko habilitaba perfectamente a Aomine haciendo que este tuviera un juego completo de ofensiva mientras que Midorima también empezó a experimentar un estilo nuevo de juego el cual al mezclarlo con sus triples lo hizo realmente sonreír durante un partido.

Faltaban 30 segundos para que terminara el partido y el marcador se encontraba 30 – 31 a favor de Akashi, Akashi acababa de hacer una bandeja y faltaban 30 segundos, Midorima Grito – Aomine! Kuroko! Ya saben que hacer! – Midorima empezó a correr y le lanzo el balón a Kuroko, Kuroko se encontró con Kise, Kuroko empezó a correr haciendo que se llevaba la pelota pero en verdad la pelota la había quedado donde estaba Kuroko, Aomine tomo el balón y hizo una finta en la cual supuestamente iba a lanzar para los tres puntos, Murasakibara corrió hacia Aomine y salto pero Aomine no salto, Aomine paso por el lado de Murasakibara y lanzo un pase para Midorima el cual estaba libre de marca, Midorima corrió en diagonal y Akashi casi le pincha la pelota, pero el peli verde se salvó ya que cambio la pelota de mano, Midorima lanzo la pelota para arriba cambiándola de banda, Aomine salto junto a Murasakibara con todas sus fuerzas pero el grandote había saltado tanto durante el partido que sus piernas no dieron más y Aomine gano el salto, Aomine se preparó para lanzar el triple pero Kise salto frente a el para bloquear el tiro, Aomine hizo la finta y paso de Kise, Aomine iba corriendo directo a la canasta hasta que Murasakibara con un gran salto se le cruzo y le quito el balón a Aomine, quedaban menos de 10 segundos para que el equipo de Midorima pudiera anotar esos 2 puntos que faltaban, la pelota estaba rebotando para afuera de la cancha, Kuroko no podía dejar que la pelota saliera por lo que empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pelota, el balón había salido de la cancha pero todavía no tocaba suelo, Kuroko salto en dirección a la pelota y la golpea con un pase de ignición hacia dentro de la cancha, Kuroko cayó sobre las chicas que estaban en la orilla de la cancha específicamente sobre Momoi la cual trato de recibirlo cuando vio que salto de forma suicida, la pelota iba directo a la zona del aro y estaban todos los chicos de la generación debajo de la canasta preparados para saltar menos Kuroko.

Todas las personas que estaban observando el partido estaban tensas por ver quien ganaría ese salto ya que el que ganara ese salto tenía el partido ganado, Murasakibara salto con todas sus fuerzas y las únicas que le quedaban, Kise salto pero se apoyó en Akashi, Aomine salto y se apoyó en Midorima estaban los tres saltadores a la misma altura, el árbitro ya había tocado su silbido, las manos de Kise, Aomine y Murasakibara estaban peleando por quien ganaría esa pelota, Aomine tomo la pelota pero no tenía ángulo para lanzarla y decidió dar el todo o nada ya que si tocaba suelo perderían el partido por lo que lanzo la pelota más arriba todavía tratando de calcular de que en la caída la pelota entraría por la canasta, tocaron todos suelo y en el caso de Aomine y Kise se cayeron de espaldas, estaban todos desde el piso viendo como la pelota empezaba a bajar, la pelota toco el aro pero no entro y empezó a girar alrededor de este, estaban todos expectantes por ver si la pelota entraba o no, Midorima sonrió y se recostó en el piso él sabía algo que los demás no sabían, la pelota después de girar un par de veces entro y el árbitro marco el punto y el final del partido.

Momoi estaba en la orilla del campo mirando la jugada sentada en el piso con las manos en la boca, Kuroko estaba recostado en el piso respirando agotadamente al igual que todo el resto, Murasakibara que él era el único que estaba en pie se recostó en el piso, el árbitro levanta la mano – ¡Victoria para el equipo verde! – Midorima levanto sus brazos desde el piso al igual que Aomine por el otro lado Kuroko se lanzó arriba de Momoi la cual seguía en el piso y la beso apasionadamente lo que hizo que Ai y Trista que estaban se sonrojaran bastante por el a un atrevido Kuroko lanzarse de esa forma sobre su amiga, Ai se levantó y corrió hacia la cancha y se lanzó sobre Midorima quedando recostada sobre él – Amor, ganaste le dijo Ai – Ganamos, lo logramos – Midorima beso tiernamente a Ai y siguió descansando en el piso junto a su novia por el otro lado estaba Kise boca abajo tirado en el piso mientras lloraba levemente al igual que Murasakibara que golpeaba el piso en señal de frustración, Akashi estaba en el piso igualmente mirando el cielo, las nubes que había en ese tan hermoso día soleado, todos se levantaron del piso con la ovación del público y se dieron la mano entre todos – Este partido no significa nada dijo Kuroko – Tiene razón lo importante es ganar esta temporada cada uno por sus respectivas escuelas agrego Midorima mientras se acomodaba se arreglaba los lentes – La próxima no perderé ténganlo todos asegurado dijo Akashi – Opino lo mismo respondió Aomine – pero no es lo que importa, nos divertimos, dejamos todo en la cancha, ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es tomarnos unos tragos – Quiero comida le respondió Murasakibara – Bueno entonces vámonos.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo especial que les prepare y quisiera decirles que el próximo capítulo ya empezaría nuevamente con lo que sería la recuperación de Kuroko y todo ese asunto.**

**No olviden darle me gusta a mi página de Facebook si es que quieren interactuar conmigo de forma entretenida tanto en conversaciones de diferentes temas o lo que les plazca a ustedes**

**w w w. f a c Se ba FTw Fanfic **

**- ****¿Reviews?**** -**


End file.
